Red Fury, Dragon's Wrath
by DragonSwanQueen8
Summary: Emma discovers the truth of what her so called parents kept from her. With Regina as her witness they go confront the Charmings. Ruby thinks she is protecting her best friend Snow and attacks Emma, biting her not once but twice. This deals with what will happen. Ruby regrets it, but will be there for Emma. This is Swanqueen endgame. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Red Fury Dragon's Wrath

Chapter 1

Disclaimers::: I do not own QUAT or it's characters, just my colorful and sometimes twisted imagination. Lol I wanted to try something different this time. Yes this is a SwanQueen story. But this is a different take. It involves a certain werewolf and what happens when she bites a certain Sheriff who just happens to be a dragon. She bites her, not once, but TWICE. There will be consequences. Again, this takes place during the Queens of Darkness arc. And Ruby Lucas is best friends with Mary Margaret/Snow. I wanna try my hand at drama and angst. That kinda thing. I actually had a dream of writing this story so blame it on my unconsciously twisted journey into the dreamscapes. Enjoy…

###############

Tensions were rising in Storybrooke. So many things were happening. Since Elsa and Anna had left Storybrooke and headed back to Arendelle, and Regina had said goodbye to Robin and Roland as well as Marian in order to save Marian's life, after being cursed with a freezing spell thanks to Ingrid.

Meanwhile, Emma was dealing with her parents behaving very strangely, her inner lie detector went off every time her parents opened their mouths. Emma had a feeling that they were keeping secrets from her and she felt like she couldn't trust anyone to tell her the truth. Everyone just seemed to be lying to her these days. She was getting so sick of it.

Ever since the Queens of Darkness arrived in their quiet little town and began stirring up trouble… That's when it all started. Emma wasn't sure of how she should deal with it. As the Sheriff, she was obliged to protect her town from the likes of them. But on the other hand, the villains were behaving so far. She couldn't do anything just yet. And then the dragon came. Her parents were in panic mode. THAT was around the time when the lies started. Emma mused to herself. Next thing she hears, Maleficent had damaged her father's police cruiser. She'd smirked when she'd heard what happened. That meant the money would have to come out of Regina's pocket. Previously, Regina had decided to go undercover to see what the deal was with the Queens of Darkness and see if she could find out what exactly they were up to. Even going so far to pretending she was still a villain, and joining in on their wicked fun. From the way Maleficent had obliterated her father's car, it was clear to Emma that the dragon had something against her parents. Since her parents refused to tell her why… or at least tell her the truth of what had really happened to incur Maleficent's wrath against them… Emma knew she would need to get to the bottom of what happened. She had yet to see Maleficent face to face. It was time to do something about that. It was time to go to the source of her parents' troubles. She grabbed her red leather jacket and headed out without saying a word to anyone. She didn't want anyone to stop her from finding out the truth for herself. Not when everyone had been lying to her lately. Emma was used to taking care of things herself. It was how she'd survived in this world. She knew exactly where to find the dragon. She was glad Regina wasn't there right now to try to talk her out of having that talk with Maleficent.

###############

After having destroyed some properties that belonged to David Nolan, the Villains were gathered in the woods behind the cabin they were staying at. Maleficent was the one who did most of the damages herself as she still felt deep unbridled fury boiling deep inside at the Charmings for what they put her through. She was nowhere near done with them. That damaged cruiser was just the start of things still to come. She was about to incinerate Mary Margaret's car next. They had stolen it and brought it here with them. Maleficent then turned into a dragon and began expelling flames.

Cruella looked over at Ursula. "When do I get to have my fun? Why does SHE get to have all the fun? I'm bored."

Ursula smirked, "Probably because the person you really wanna hurt is missing. As for me, I still have some beef with that Pirate for what he did to me."

Regina scoffed. "Yeah well, seeing her incinerating those Charmings' pieces of property is strangely appealing. Especially since we share the same hatred for those Cha…" She got distracted from what she was about to say when she saw Emma arrive. "Oh dear…" She hoped that Emma was not going to do something stupid like blow her cover. She sighed and tried her best not to be so obvious to how Emma's presence was affecting her.

Cruella snickered when she saw Emma coming up to them. "Is she going to tell her Mommy what the big bad dragon is doing to her wittle car?" She smirked with amusement as she waited to see how Emma was going to handle seeing Maleficent destroying her mother's car.

Ursula smiled as she moved to take a better look at the younger blonde. She wanted to see how Emma would react to seeing how her mother's car was creating a nice bonfire for them. "I do hope you brought us some drinks." She smirked.

Emma watched them from where she was sitting in her car, but after a few deep breaths, she opened the door and got out. She looked at her mother's burning car and then at the dragon. Of course. She knew it would be Maleficent setting fire to her parents' vehicles. David and Mary Margaret were now using David's old pickup truck. She didn't know how or why she knew exactly what Maleficent was feeling from where she was standing. And that dragon was extremely pissed off.

Maleficent looked at Emma and growled before she let out another spray of flames at the car, making sure it was completely charred beyond repair. She was sending a message. She wanted to obliterate this car completely until there were nothing but ashes remaining. She pounded on the car and raked her talons on the metal, tearing it to pieces before expelling more flames.

From what Emma was seeing, she realized that Maleficent was much more pissed off at Mary Margaret than at David. She looked at the others there, seeing how they were watching to see if she would try something to stop them. She looked at Regina, seeing the look in her eyes. She sensed her friend was worried. Emma licked her lips before she turned to look at the dragon again. She still remembered how she'd 'killed' her once before until Rumple brought her back. "Can we talk?" She swore she heard the dragon scoff in her mind.

Maleficent turned and looked at Emma from where she was standing. Oh so now she wanted to talk? Just what did the Charmings tell her? She narrowed her eyes at the younger blonde. Did Emma know what they'd done to her? And if not... Did that mean the Charmings were keeping a secret from her? She had this feeling that Emma was completely out of the loop about what happened all these years ago. Oh how Maleficent relished in the thought that she now had the chance to drive a wedge between this family. She had so much she wanted to tell her. Now here was her chance. Emma had come to talk with Her. She found it amusing that those Charmings were keeping secrets from… Emma. The dragon growled. She would never forgive them for what they did all these years ago. NEVER! Oh how she despised them with every fiber of her being.

Emma was busy looking at the flames, feeling a lull in the way they danced and licked the air around them. She had not been looking at Maleficent while the dragon was thinking about what to share with Emma. "So tell me already. What are you waiting for Maleficent? Clearly they've pissed you off. What did they do to you?" She looked up at the dragon. "What did they do that was so unforgivable and despicable?"

Cruella gasped. "Can you read minds?" She moved closer to the blonde.

Maleficent was taken by surprise. Emma had heard her thoughts? Only shifters could do something like that. But if Emma was a shifter, then that meant… But the Charmings weren't… They couldn't do what shifters could do… The dragon growled with confusion.

Emma didn't quite grasp what was happening just yet. She didn't like it when Cruella moved in front of her. She moved away from her, ignoring her for the moment and walked towards Maleficent. "What are you saying? The Charmings couldn't what? You think I am a shifter? Well…" She bit her lip as she recalled things that happened when she was growing up in the foster system. How she freaked them out when certain things had happened. When she used her powers, when her eyes glowed… When she moved things, started fires… What she saw in her reflection multiple times. So many things had happened to her and she had no way of knowing how to control them. She frowned as she tried to make sense out of what was happening right now. The wind was beginning to pick up around them now.

Cruella moved again. "Who are you really? What do you want?" She scoffed, feeling suspicious of Emma's intentions. She didn't like these kinds of surprises.

Regina moved closer, realizing something monumental was happening. "What's this, what's going on here?" She tried to understand what was being implied regarding Emma. She looked at the blond. "Emma?"

Maleficent gasped as she inhaled deeply, wanting to get her scent. Once she did, the dragon gasped and moved quickly, using her tail to move Cruella out of the way. "Stop harassing her! She's mine!" She felt all kinds of emotions come over her as she changed back to herself and moved to stand face to face with Emma for the first time in this form. She reached out to touch the side of her face, inhaling deeply again. Her eyes became misty as she finally realized who she was.

"Mal… What…" Regina was trying to understand what was happening and was confused by the way Maleficent was looking at Emma.

Emma was floored by what was happening right now. "What are you doing? Why are you…"

Maleficent replied by pulling Emma into her arms and kissing her cheeks as she inhaled deeply, memorizing her scent. "You're my child. My love, my everything. You're so beautiful!" She murmured lovingly as she continued holding her daughter in her arms. "Now all we need to do is find your sister…"

Emma felt as if the ground beneath her feet had moved, and suddenly she couldn't tell if she were still standing or if she were falling. "What?" She croaked in shock. She felt Maleficent put her arms around her shoulders and lead her to sit down as she moved and sat down next to her. Emma took a deep breath as she tried to compose herself and to digest what she'd just heard. She inhaled deeply and that's when she realized Maleficent's scent was like hers. Why hadn't she noticed when Gold had her go down… To slay her… Emma whimpered as she realized what she'd done and then the raw emotions began to bubble deep inside her, turning to anger. She felt Maleficent wrap her arms around her.

Regina's jaw dropped to the ground when she heard what Maleficent said and then she remembered when Mary Margaret told her what secret she had been keeping from Emma. She remembered how she had then told her she didn't want to keep secrets from Henry's mother. That Mary Margaret would need to tell Emma the truth of what she and David had done to Maleficent and her daughters. But never in Her wildest dreams did she ever imagine that Emma would be one of Maleficent's lost daughters. And now that she knew, she wanted to find out more about what happened. She wanted to be there for Emma. She moved to sit next to Emma.

Cruella and Ursula gasped and then understood what was happening. "The mark of the moon, do you have it right here?" She rubbed the area on her arm where she knew there would be a birthmark.

Emma gasped when she heard what Cruella was asking. "How would you know?" Her eyes grew wide as she took off her jacket and there inside her forearm was the mark of the crescent moon.

Maleficent reached out and caressed her daughter's arm.

"Because when you and your sister hatched from the same egg your mother gave birth to… After those Charmings put their baby's darkness inside you two and they pushed us as we tried to stop them… We fell through that portal with you two… We saw you both hatch and your sister has a birthmark of a star inside her wrist… We saw your marks. We tried to bring you both back to your mother but there wasn't enough magic for us to bring you back… We were trapped for some time. But we made sure you two had a roof over your head."

"Your mother was also trapped in the caves for a while too. It took us some time to get to her and to tell her what happened." Ursula added.

"The Charmings stole you and your sister from me." Maleficent began telling Emma what happened, leaving absolutely nothing out. She gave her the whole truth of what happened and the part the Charmings played in what happened to them. How she'd begged them mother to mother not to take them away. How she knew Snow White was pregnant. How she'd offered to help her when they found out their daughter would be born with darkness inside her and how they got rid of that darkness, wanting their baby to be perfect and not tainted. She told Emma everything.

Emma had a truly dark look in her eyes as she realized the full extent of what the Charmings put them through. She knew how Mary Margaret prided herself at being good and pure. She scoffed then, feeling the darkness inside her grow stronger. She felt angry, such rage burning inside. How dare they?! She gasped then as she realized something else. "My sister? A star on her wrist? Fucking hell!" She growled, her eyes glowing with fury. "Lily!" She stood up so fast as the winds began picking up and lightning flashed while thunder crashed. Now she knew what her so-called parents were keeping from her. The big secret they kept from her from day one. She wanted to confront them and find out why they did what they had done.

Regina was surprised at everything she'd learned. Those Charmings were in a world of trouble right now. She scoffed and shook her head at their audacity. To steal Mal's daughters like that?! That was utterly unacceptable and very unforgivable. Yes Mary Margaret had tried to confide in her, but before she'd had the chance to get everything off her chest, Regina had stopped her, not wanting to know anything more because she did not want to keep any secrets from Emma. She'd insisted that Snow go talk with Emma and tell her everything. But now here she was with Maleficent and had heard everything that happened… She understood exactly why Maleficent wanted to go after the Charmings in the first place. The dragon wanted to make them pay for what happened. And seeing how dark and angry Emma was right now, she had a feeling they would be dealing with her too. It surprised her to no end, what she was seeing right now. She was seeing Emma Swan through different eyes. She gasped when she remembered that Henry was also Emma's son. She found herself asking Maleficent the very question that was nagging at her. "Does this mean your daughters are dragons like you?" She had seen the way Emma's eyes had glowed and was curious.

Maleficent had a dark yet proud smile on her face. "They're dragons through and through, now those Charmings will pay. First things first, we need to get Emma's sister home where she belongs." She looked at Emma knowingly when she saw the way the weather came out with her moods. Rumple had only recently told her about Lily and the way Emma reacted meant only one thing. "You know Lily darling? Tell me baby." She moved even closer to her daughter's side.

Emma nodded, snuggling against her mother's side. "Our paths crossed. We connected right away. Became best friends and got into all kinds of trouble together." She rubbed her arm where the birthmark was. "We joked about our marks, how hers was the star and mine was the moon. We joked about fate bringing us together and how we ended up with such unique birthmarks. She stole from my foster family and the police separated us. The foster family I was with threw me away, not wanting someone like me to be their daughter. We swore we would never forget each other. I need to find her as soon as possible. But first… I need to see those damned Charmings! They will answer for this!" She growled before getting up and storming off towards her car.

Regina looked at Maleficent knowing her whole undercover business earlier was no longer important or necessary. "Emma wait! I'm coming with you." She ran after the blonde, joining her in that death trap car of hers.

Maleficent smiled at her friends. "I cannot wait to see my daughter give them hell." She chuckled as they left in dark smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

Red Fury Dragon's Wrath

Chapter Two

Disclaimers::: I do not own QUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. Whoo! What a way for Emma to find out the depth of those Charmings' deceit and their crimes against her family. Granny's here we come… How will the wolves react to knowing there are dragons in their town? Lol This is an eventual swan queen story...

###############

The yellow bug pulled to a stop in front of Granny's diner. Emma knew the habits of the Charmings and just knew they would be there for their meal. They got out of the car and went inside, Regina right by Emma's side. She wanted to be there for Emma. After hearing everything that happened with Maleficent and her daughters, Regina couldn't believe the nerve of the Charmings. She didn't blame Emma for being upset.

The moment they entered, Emma zeroed in on the Charmings, "Why?! Did you think I would never find out?" Emma growled, her eyes dark with fury.

Before the Charmings could say anything in their defense, Maleficent arrived with Cruella and Ursula.

"Answer me!" Emma stepped closer. "You lied to me! Why?!" She scoffed, "What you did to Maleficent… I will NEVER forgive!" She spat. The lights began flickering as things began to shake on the counters and tables.

Mary Margaret turned and glared at Maleficent. "You told her?! How could you? You had no right!"

Maleficent chuckled. "Oh I had every right to tell her everything! I would never keep secrets from Emma. You have no idea." She smirked darkly.

Emma scoffed. "That was totally the wrong thing to say Mary Margaret. You stupid bitch!"

Ruby barreled into Emma after she saw and heard the way the sheriff disrespected her mother. She pushed her outside. "You watch what you say to your mother!" She snarled, her eyes glowing in warning.

"Emma!" Regina ran after them.

Emma pushed Ruby back. "Stay out of this! You have no idea what happened! That bitch needs to pay!" She made a move to go back and confront Snow White, but David tried to block Emma.

"SHE'S YOUR MOTHER!" Ruby roared behind her.

Just then, Emma felt teeth digging into her shoulder and saw paws, knowing Ruby had turned into a wolf. Emma grunted and threw her off, feeling a burning sensation right where she'd been bitten. "Fuck Ruby! That woman in there is NOT…"

Ruby lunged forward and bit her a second time on her hand as Emma tried to defend herself. She clamped down and growled, refusing to let Emma move any closer.

Just then, Ruby flew back and whimpered as her body hit the side of Emma's yellow bug, leaving a nice dent on the door of her car. Regina had used her magic to get Ruby away from Emma, at the same time, Maleficent roared, changing into a dragon as she made a move to go after the wolf.

"NO! She doesn't know!" Emma moved between them, knowing that Ruby was just defending Mary Margaret the way a good friend should. Emma's eyes glowed green.

The wolf looked at Emma in surprise, seeing the way her eyes had glowed. She licked her mouth realizing that Emma's blood tasted different. She then sniffed the air in confusion. She whimpered in surprise as she moved closer to Emma and sniffed at her bleeding hand. The wolf lay close to the ground, her head bowed in submission as she whimpered again.

Granny picked up Ruby's discarded red cloak and put it over the wolf's form as Ruby changed back to herself.

The moment Ruby was back to her old self, Maleficent did the same, glaring hard at the wolf girl before she turned to look at Mary Margaret who was standing in the doorway with David's arms around her shoulders. The petite woman stood there just watching them.

Maleficent sneered then. "Really? You have nothing to say to your friend who thinks she was defending your honor? I think her loyalty is misplaced."

"Well I… Um…" Mary Margaret really didn't have anything to say to that.

Regina went to check on Emma to make sure she was okay. She snapped at Ruby. "You bit Emma! What did you think you were doing?! Biting your sheriff?! She should let you spend time in a cell. Attacking her?! Wonder what the consequences for your actions should be." Her eyes flashed angrily.

Ruby heard what Maleficent said and looked over at Mary Margaret with a hurt and confused look in her eyes before she heard what Regina said. She bowed her head. "I'm sorry! I didn't think I just… Oh crap… I bit you Ems!" Her eyes grew wide at the implication of her actions against their sheriff. She put her hand over her mouth as her eyes flooded with tears. She looked at Granny before she looked at Emma, seeing that the younger blonde had a bleeding shoulder and a bleeding hand. The bleeding seemed to have slowed down but nonetheless, she'd bitten Emma Swan. She didn't know how she would be able to move past what happened.

Emma sighed. "Ruby… Wait…"

The taller brunette turned and ran towards the woods.

Granny moved to take a look at Emma's wounds. That was when she realized what was going on. She sniffed the air and could smell the blood and noticed there was something different about Emma. She gasped in surprise as she whispered. "You're a dragon… And now Ruby has bitten you… Oh dear." She shook her head and sighed.

"What's going on? You think because she's bitten me that…" Emma looked off in the direction where Ruby ran.

Maleficent moved closer to her daughter to assess the situation. "This has never happened before. A werewolf biting our kind? That has never happened until now. I do not know how the bite of a werewolf would affect Emma." She examined the wounds and noticed the bleeding had stopped and the wounds were closing.

Regina turned and looked at Mary Margaret. "This is all your fault! You lied to Emma and you lied to everyone…" She glared at her. "I should end you!"

Emma looked at the Charmings. "You both will be dealt with soon enough. Let me make myself clear. You. Are. Not. My. Parents! Not anymore. I'm going to find Ruby and make sure she's okay. And then I will find my sister and bring her home…"

The Charmings interrupted her. "But you don't have a sister! You can't… You're under a spell and…"

Emma got into their face. "I'm under no fucking spell! Maleficent gave birth to me and my sister. We would have hatched from the same egg and grown up with our mother had you not done what you did when my mother begged you mother to mother NOT TO DO WHAT YOU FUCKING DID!" She snarled, baring her teeth as her eyes turned black. "YOU STOLE US FROM OUR MOTHER!".

They gasped as they took a step back. "But Emma!"

Emma wouldn't let them get a word in as she stared at them coldly while she pushed past them and headed towards the woods. Regina gave the Charmings a smug smile as she followed Emma.

Granny looked at the mother dragon. "We need to discuss the possibility that Emma might have some side effects from my granddaughter biting her…"

Mary Margaret shared a look with David. "We need to do something. I think that monster put our Emma under a spell. She's OUR daughter not that… No..."

Granny got into their face. "She smells nothing like you two." She shook her head and gestured for Maleficent to follow her."

"Well that was fun!" Cruella smirked.

"I hope Emma will be alright." Ursula replied.

###############

Ruby ran into the woods and knelt down crying as she then sat back and brought her knees to her chest. What had she done?! How could she have let herself lose control and allowed her wolf out? How could she bite Emma? She gagged and threw up. She kept at it until she was dry heaving and gasping. She crawled to the creek and washed her face and tried to get the taste out of her mouth. She sobbed and cried again, shaking as she recalled everything that happened. How could she have done that to Emma?! That blonde had always been good to her. She'd never had any problems with her before. But then when she came storming in and confronting Snow… She recalled how Snow had looked at her afterwards. Distant and without any emotion or gratitude. She felt like she had been sucker punched in the guts. What the hell? Why wouldn't she… She had conflicting emotions right now. It left her feeling confused and used and discarded somehow. She hated this feeling so much. It was eating her up inside. And the guilt! That tore at her even worse. She began sobbing again.

That was when Emma found her. She looked at Regina who nodded in understanding. Emma moved over to Ruby. "Hey Rubes?" She crouched down and tried to reach out to Ruby.

Ruby flinched when Emma touched her shoulder. "Don't! I bit you. Why?!" She cried. Her gut twisted when she heard Emma's nickname for her. That usually left her feeling warm and fuzzy inside, but not this time. It only made her guilt even worse.

Emma sighed, she could see how much it was tearing at her friend's insides. "Ruby, please. We need to talk about this." She moved so she was sitting next to her. Regina moved to sit on the log nearby.

Ruby didn't want to look at her. She didn't know if she would be able to look at her again after what she'd gone and done. "I bit you! You should put me away! Lock me up and throw away the key!" She held out her hands, still refusing to look Emma in the eye. She'd clearly thought she lost Emma as a friend for good. Ruby thought she deserved to be punished for biting her friend.

Emma took a hold of Ruby's hands gently, caressing them with her thumbs gently while Ruby shook as she cried again. "Emma why?" She finally looked at her, eyes red and puffy.

"Because you're my friend. So what if you're a damn werewolf. I know you bit me. Your heart was in the right place. But you've been lied to. And this is probably eating you up inside. You're already punishing yourself, so why should I add more grief to it? You didn't know what Mary Margaret erm… Snow White and her Prince Charming did. You didn't know or understand why I was royally pissed off at them. You deserve to know what happened. They're not my parents. I mean… I'm a dr…"

"A dragon." Ruby replied as it finally hit her. "You're a freaking dragon! But that means… Oh wow… Damn! I'm so sorry Emma! When I bit you… After I bit you the second time… I realized your blood tasted different… It surprised me. How the hell did THAT happen anyway?" She gasped. "Maleficent? She's your mom?! I thought she was gonna rip my head off! Oh shit!"

Emma chuckled as did Regina. "Yeah, Rubes. Have I got a story for you." She smirked as she proceeded to tell her everything she'd learned. How everything started and the part the Charmings played. She left nothing out.

To say the very least, by the time Emma finished her story and Regina verified it being the witness to what Maleficent shared with Emma. Ruby Lucas was flabbergasted. She couldn't begin to fathom what the Charmings put them through. "Why that…" Ruby growled indignantly. "Really?! She's such a hypocrite! That's what she called me before she realized me and that wolf were one and the same!"

Emma scoffed. "She called YOU a monster?! Really?! Hah! They why are you so… I mean you and Snow are…"

Ruby huffed and scoffed, shaking her head. "Honestly? I don't know… But after what happened back there...I just…" She shook her head and sighed heavily. "I still can't believe I bit you and then she just…" The look in her eyes said it all. "I'm still a werewolf. I bit you… A dragon. I don't know what will happen… To you..." She grimaced. "For what it's worth… I really am sorry. That was a dickhead move on my part. I wanna make a promise to you… Whatever happens next… If anything should happen, I will never do that to you again. I don't have a pack. It's just been my Granny and me." She tried to explain what she was feeling to Emma.

"You do realize Emma protected you from her mother even after you bit her not once, but twice." Regina pointed out. "Maleficent could have taken you out permanently. She didn't let that happen. Your friend, Snow? She didn't make a move to protect you."

Ruby nodded. "Believe me, I noticed. Some friend huh?" She was remembering a time when Regina's soldiers had killed her mother's pack and Snow had stood by and made no move to help them. "She did the exact same thing when your soldiers killed my pack…"

Regina bit her lip and sighed, remembering that day. "I never ordered them to do that. I ordered them to find Snow and bring her to me. I had no idea she would lead my men to your pack's hideout. Snow White knew she was a hunted woman. I'm sorry about that."

Emma shook her head. "Wow… I cannot believe the audacity of that woman. Don't worry, Rubes. We're good. I won't let anything happen to you or Granny, I promise. Just as I won't let anyone hurt Regina, or our son, or my mother and sister." She smiled.

Ruby grinned then. "I still have a hard time wrapping my head around the fact you have a sister now. I hope you find her soon."

Regina smiled, "Emma and I are going to find her as soon as we can. We still need to let Henry know what happened."

Ruby cringed. "I hope he won't react too badly about what I did to his mother."

Emma put her arm around her shoulders. "We will explain it to him and help him understand what happened. I know Granny must be worried about you, so what do you say we get back to the Diner?"

The taller brunette nodded. "Thanks for not giving up on me. I appreciate you both coming here and checking on me." She smiled.

Emma grinned at her. "What are friends for?"

Soon, they headed back. Regina looked at Emma, knowing there were things she wanted to talk with her about. Things that could change their lives. But it would have to wait for now. So much had changed ever since Emma walked in on Maleficent burning Mary Margaret's car down. She couldn't help the smirk that came across her face. Oh yeah! Snow White definitely deserved that and so much more. She had a feeling Maleficent and Emma were not finished with those Charmings. She couldn't wait to see what would happen next.

Granny looked up after having a long discussion with the dragon and smiled when she saw that Ruby was back with Emma and Regina in tow. She moved and hugged her granddaughter. "I'm so glad they found you. We still need to talk about what happened. But not here. Maybe we could…"

"Why don't we talk about this at my place? It will offer you the privacy you need." Regina suggested.

They all agreed to take her up on her offer. It was decided that Ruby and Granny would meet them at the mansion.

"Good, then it's settled. After we make sure Henry is okay, we will have a meeting. See you all there after you close up." Regina smiled as Emma shared a look with her mother. They smiled and nodded.

"Good, now I just need to get my stuff and find another place to st…" Emma started.

"Nonsense. You're staying with me. I won't take no for an answer." Regina winked at Emma. "I have plenty of room and Henry will be very happy to see you there." She smiled brightly.

Maleficent shared a look with Emma before she eyed Regina, her eyebrow rose wondering what her intentions were toward her daughter.

Emma simply smiled. "Thanks Regina."


	3. Chapter 3

Red Fury, Dragon's Wrath

Chapter 3

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. Well we have it. Ruby bit Emma twice. We will begin to see the effects of Ruby's bitesoon. So now, Regina, Emma and Maleficent are waiting for Granny and Ruby to show up at the mansion so they can talk about what happened and what Emma needs to expect to happen. How will Henry react to what Ruby did to his mother? Eventually, Ruby will have to deal with Snow. In fact, how will the Charmings deal with Emma's outburst and with the fact Ruby bit her? Has it registered yet that Emma isn't their daughter? Eventually, we will see how things go between Emma and Regina. This is SwanQueen all the way. But we will also see how Regina deals with Robin and with "Marian" also, debating on whether or not to have Ingrid be Emma and Lily's other parent in this one… Might be interesting to bring in the ice and snow as well as the fire and smoke element into the changes Emma will go through. Sort of a fire and ice thing...Let's find out what happens next.

##########

Regina took Emma and Maleficent home with her,knowing that Emma would not want to have anything to do with those Charmings ever again. She helped Emma to get her things as well as Henry's things from the loft, using magic.

That saved Emma the trip and made it easier for her not to get into another confrontation with them again. She was truly grateful to have Regina as her friend. It wasn't that much long ago when she thought she'd screwed their friendship after accidentally bringing Robin Hood's wife back from the past. Regina had flipped when she found out what Emma had gone and done. She'd been very angry with her when it became apparent that Marian was Regina's lover's wife.

There was more to the story than Regina was willing to admit at the time. Fate certainly had a wicked sense of humor. Fate also had something else planned for Miss Swan. Regina wanted the blonde where she could keep a closer eye on her, should something happen to her. But first, they needed to be prepared for what could happen next. And that is precisely why she'd invited the Lucases over so they could talk about what happened when Ruby bit her sheriff. Her eyes widened in surprise at the direction her thoughts had taken.

 _Her sheriff?_

Where had that come from? Regina could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. "Excuse me…" she rushed into the guest bathroom and closed the door as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked flushed. She turned the cold water on and splashed the cold water on her face. She looked at herself again. When she thought she had regained her composure, she dried her face off and took several deep breaths. She then steeled herself as she reached out to open the door.

"Regina? Are you okay in there?" A voice called out from the other side of the door.

It was Emma. Regina smiled as she opened the door and looked at the blonde. "I'm just fine dear." She hoped Emma wasn't going to ask any more questions for the time being. She almost faltered when Emma didn't budge.

After a heartbeat or two, Emma finally smiled and nodded. She figured if something was really bothering Regina, she would let her know when she was ready. They'd been through a lot today. Emma gave her some space as she allowed her through before Emma went into the bathroom and proceeded to check the bites on her shoulder and hand.

Maleficent had followed her daughter into the bathroom so she could see for herself how Emma was doing. "They've closed and healed faster than usual. You can hardly see the wounds or scars anymore." She said this with awe. She began wondering how fast the effects of the bites would take place.

Regina went and got Emma a shirt when Emma removed her bloodied top. She tried not to stare when Emma also removed her bra. "I...I'll take care of that for you." She took the damaged garments. "It looks like you were never bitten. I...I mean Granny still has her scars from when she was bitten. But not you."

Maleficent nodded. "If She were human, she would have scars. But she's a dragon. She would have healed completely within a day or two, depending on the severity of her wounds. But then again, she's immortal. However this is faster than what is considered normal even for our kind." She explained.

Emma heard what they were saying. "Maybe because another species is involved here?" She mused out loud. She had seen a lot of werewolf movies and had read a lot of books about werewolves in general. But none of them ever covered a bite of something other than vampires or other known creatures. This was different. She was a dragon and a werewolf had bitten her.

"That's possible." The older dragon nodded.

Just then, the doorbell rang. The dragons looked at each other and nodded, knowing who had just arrived.

Regina waited until Emma finished putting her shirt on before she went to answer the door. She sighed with relief, seeing Granny and Ruby there. She needed the distraction. "Come in, please make yourselves comfortable." She led them to the living room.

Ruby gave a shy smile when she saw Emma there. She still felt guilty about biting her even though Emma had forgiven her. "Hey Ems." She moved and sat at the couch across from where Emma was sitting with Regina.

Maleficent had opted to sitting in a chair while Granny sat next to Ruby. Maleficent could feel certain things happening with Emma and knew she would need to keep a close eye on her daughter. She still blamed Snow for what happened. She eyed Ruby remembering how close she came to having her head for biting Emma.

Regina decided to offer some refreshments for them all and some appetizers for them to enjoy so they could talk about the white elephant in the room. After making sure everyone got what they needed, they were more than ready to start talking.

Maleficent started. "I know Ruby bit my daughter, and already, I can sense changes happening inside Emma. My question is this, Eugenia, you were human when a werewolf attacked you. How long was it before you turned fully?"

Granny nodded. It was a very valid question. "It took me three days. But I didn't turn until the first full moon. I was a gypsy woman who met and fell in love with a werewolf. Ruby's grandfather wasn't the one who attacked me. It was another who wanted my mate for herself. Her brother attacked me, hoping to get me out of the picture. This happened before my husband had the chance to mate with me properly. In retaliation, he killed my attacker and his sister. My husband was a true Alpha and a Prince. He was Anita's father. That is why both Anita and Ruby are royal wolves. More wolf than I would be." She looked at Ruby before continuing. "I always tried to protect Ruby from her birthright because I didn't want to lose her likeI lost my daughter and my husband. When Anita came back pregnant and mated, I lost it. All Anita told me, was that Ruby's father was the leader of his own people. He mated with Anita because he knew she was of royal blood like he was. He expected her to join his pack and to be his mate after his own mate was killed by a rogue wolf. He knew Royals were impossible to kill and his previous mate was not of royal blood."

Ruby perked up when she heard her Granny sharing some family history. She never had a chance to hear more about her grandfather and ever since her mother ran from home and joined a pack, Granny never spoke about her daughter, so it was a nice treat to learn something more about them. She wished she knew something about her own father. She barely knew enough about her own mother. She felt as if she were finally getting a glimpse of who her parents were.

Emma was intrigued about her friend's family history. If there was one thing she loved, it was history. While she was sitting there, listening to Granny talking, she could feel her body temperature rising and then dropping. She felt extremely hot one moment and then freezing cold the next moment. She would be either sweating or shivering. She felt Regina move closer to her and feel her face.

Regina replied. "Emma was burning up and now she's freezing. Is this normal?"

Granny shook her head. "When I was first bitten, I had a fever for three days and slept for the duration of the time. When I woke up, everything became clear. My senses were sharper, my strength much stronger. I felt invincible."

Maleficent spoke up. "Emma is a Dragon through and through. Fire and heat is a huge part of her. But her other parent on the other hand… she was the opposite of me. Maybe it is the side of her that is starting to wake up. Maybe the bite is causing her to get in touch with the other half of who she is, or rather who her other parent is." She explained.

"And who is her other parent, Mal?" Regina asked.

Maleficent smiled. "The Snow Queen. She's also a shapeshifter and she's not human."

"Then Emma isn't either. And since she's been bitten it once, but twice she's changing twice as fast. When Ruby goes through her wolfstime, she has no control over her own wolf. I have to wonder if Emma would have better control over her newer side… will she be a Dragon were, or a werewolf or both? What will her strength be like since she's already Dragon? I know dragons are very powerful and already pretty much invincible. I have to wonder how Emma will be affected now that she is most likely a Dragon werewolf hybrid." Granny mused as they moved over to Emma.

Ruby cringed. "I'm so sorry Emma! I can't believe I bit you and now you're…"

The door slammed shut as they all saw Henry had returned from school. "YOU _bit_ MY MOM?!" He was glaring at Ruby. His hands had formed into fists at his sides after he dropped his backpack. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"HENRY!" Regina chastised her son. She stood up and crossed over to their son. "You apologize to Ruby."

Ruby's face fell. "I'm sorry! It was an accident. Snow lied and I didn't know what was going on… I'm sorry!"

Emma looked at her son and tried to defend Ruby. "Hey kid." She croaked, her throat feeling very hot and raw right now. "Ruby didn't know. It's between her and me. We are working it out. Your grandparents are not who you think they are…" she then noticed Henry wasn't listening to her and was instead looking at Maleficent.

"You should leave too. This is family business…" he started.

Regina had enough. "HENRY DANIEL MILLS! You go to your room NOW! I did not raise you to be disrespectful of our guests!"

"Hold on… Kid, she's your grandmother. When you're in your room and thinking about this… you better have an apology ready…" she began sweating profusely and shaking.

"Ma?" Henry became worried about his blonde mother.

Regina cleared her voice, reminding Henry that he was told to go to his room. He sighed, his head falling to his chest before he went upstairs to his room. He knew his parents were disappointed with his behavior. But at the same time, he felt upset that Ruby had bitten his mother. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on with her and what he should didn't know it yet, but so many things in his life was going to change and very soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Red Fury Dragon's Wrath

Chapter 4

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. Henry is in the doghouse so to speak, having disrespected Ruby and Maleficent. He's reeling from the fact his mother has been bitten. How will Emma and Regina deal with what happened? How will Ruby handle knowing that Emma's life is going through a drastic change thanks to her? How will Regina help her Sheriff through this while coming to terms with her growing feelings for her? Will there be a wrench thrown into all this drama?

########

As soon as Henry went up into his room, leaving the adults to deal with what happened… Emma began to convulse, falling to the floor when she could no longer remain upright. Maleficent and Regina rushed to her side and tried to assess the situation.

Granny moved swiftly and grabbed a rag, forcing Emma to open her mouth and close around it. "Hold her down!"

Ruby moved quickly and got on top of Emma. She was going to lend her strength and knew that Emma's body was going through the change. She saw how as Emma seized, she sweated profusely.

Regina didn't like how Ruby was on top of her, not like this. She was about to say something until Granny grabbed a bowl of ice and water and forced Regina to wipe her down with the cold wet rags in the bowl. "But…"

Maleficent looked at Regina. "Ruby can handle her better than you can right now. This is her mess. Let's cool Emma off." She grabbed a rag and started using it to wipe at Emma's exposed skin while Granny helped to remove Emma's top and bottom, leaving her bra and underwear on. "Quickly!"

Regina's breath caught as she realized now was not the time to think about other things when she was supposed to be focusing on bringing Emma's fever down. She moved to grab the other rag and wringed the ice cold water on her body before wiping her down. She gasped when she saw how Emma's eyes switched from icy blue to crimson red to pitch black and then glowing a brilliant white before glowing green then back to crimson.

As Emma struggled with the changes overtaking her, they saw how her incisors sharpened and lengthened, she growled and flipped onto fours before great wings sprouted from her back and then she leaped up to stand, and suddenly the room turned freezing cold as frost appeared to cover everything, Turing their surroundings into ice. Ruby and Maleficent both grabbed Emma and braced themselves, wanting to hold her and prevent her from escaping as the blonde started using her strength and threw them off easily as if they were flies. Regina reacted and used her powers to freeze Emma into place, knowing that if she didn't, they would lose control and Emma would have run off to harm others. She couldn't, wouldn't allow that to happen.

Emma's eyes turned icy blue once again and went fully black as she struggled against the magical hold Regina had on her. Her eyes glowed crimson white as she opened her mouth and prepared to scream.

Regina didn't want Emma to cause a scene that would make their son come downstairs. She soundproofed the whole room as Mal and Ruby got up. Just as they reached Emma, the blonde caused the ice and frost to melt as everything heated up once more, every metal object began to glow with unbearable heat, causing Ruby, Granny and Regina to sweat profusely. Maleficent was unaffected by the heat.

Maleficent reached out and took Emma into her arms, trying to get through to her daughter. She used telepathy to try communicating with her distraught daughter. **Emma stop! Try to focus darling! Breath! Listen to my voice baby! Get a hold of yourself. Fight it Emma. Don't let it control you. Control it! You can do this Emma!** She could feel something happening with her. It seemed to be working.

Regina spoke up. "Emma! It's so hot in here! Please help us! Don't let us burn please baby!" She looked down at the bowl of ice water and saw that the ice had completely melted and steam was rising as the water started to boil. "Emma please!"

Emma gasped as she got her focus back. Her eyes turned back to their natural color as she felt her knees buckle. All the strength went out as she felt like she was falling to the floor.

Maleficent grabbed her daughter and helped her to a chair. "Her fever has broken." She was completely drenched and her breathing grew even.

"She's completed her transformation. It happened pretty fast. But it should come more easily now." Granny replied. She was amazed at how fast that had lasted. Emma definitely wouldn't need to wait three days since she wasn't human when her granddaughter bit her.

"She's very strong. Powerful. The combined powers of a dragon and a werewolf has made her into a new breed altogether." Maleficent couldn't help but to be proud of her daughter.

Emma looked at them as she got her bearings back. All her senses seemed to have multiplied many times over. She found she could read Ruby's mind easily. She figured it was because Ruby was the one who bit her in the first place. She saw how Ruby was rubbing her shoulder. "What happened?" Through their connection, Emma realized Ruby had a dislocated shoulder. She got up and moved over to the injured brunette. She quickly set her shoulder back in place. Ruby winced at first before breathing a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Emma. I'm glad you're okay now. Are you?" She asked, wanting to make sure she was really okay.

Emma smiled and nodded. "I'm okay Rubes." She then felt the air cooling and realized she was standing in her underwear. With the air cooling and her underwear still soaked from her sweat, her nipples were pushing against the fabric of her bra. "Well shit." She chuckled, realizing she would need to go and take a shower soon and get herself cleaned up.

Mal smirked at her daughter's dilemma, finding humor in the situation. Granny acted as if that were nothing to make a fuss about. Ruby snickered while Regina couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from Emma's breasts.

Emma finally caught on to the way the Mayor was looking at her. Her lips twitched as her eyes twinkled with mischief. "Like what you see Madam Mayor?"

Regina blushed as her mouth opened and closed as she tried to come up with something snarky to say. "Well it was getting hot in here we had to get you wet… I mean nice and perk… ugh ice and cool your tits… damnit." Regina lifted her hands and tried to change the subject. "Wine anyone? Or some of my hard um apple cider?" The mayor tried to act indifferent and unaffected, but was failing miserably as she moved to pour herself a drink, refusing to look anyone in the eye.

Ruby began guffawing, finding the whole situation hilarious. She couldn't help herself, having never seen Regina like this before. She suspected that Regina had it bad for the Savior. Real bad.

Emma grinned as she watched Regina. She had noticed the Mayor had eyes on her breasts before, but this time, there was no denying it. She liked knowing how it affected Regina and had every intention of doing something about it soon. She looked at her mother and saw the way she was smirking. She bit her lower lip before she decided to follow Regina to the kitchen. "Need help? I would love some red wine after I take a shower. Maybe you'll share some with me." She smiled as she stepped closer to the brunette. She bit her lip in a truly provocative way, hinting to the mayor that she was very interested in where they could go with this.

Regina's breath caught when she saw the way Emma was looking at her. "I will make sure you have some ready after your cold shower… lord knows I need one too." She whispered, her eyes dark with desire.

Emma chuckled knowingly. "Maybe you're right. I need a cold shower… maybe next time, you'll join me." She murmured before she turned and walked upstairs to take her shower.

Regina started after Emma, wishing more than anything she could join her for that shower. When she realized what she was doing, she stopped herself. "Fuck me." She whispered, knowing she was in trouble. She usually didn't speak vulgarities, but for some reason, Emma made her want to do things she would never think of doing. What the hell was happening to her? She looked to see the others looking at her and blushed when she saw how they were all smirking. "What are you looking at?" She snipped.

Granny looked at Ruby before she spoke up. "Well maybe we're done here. You'll call us if something else happens yes?"

Regina was glad Granny didn't push the subject any further. "Yes I will call if I need your help. Mal and I probably can take it from here. Thank you." She glared at Ruby who was still grinning at her with amusement. She looked at Granny. "Be sure to get a leash for your dog. See that this doesn't happen again." She saw how Ruby's face fell after that comment she made. She had wanted to wipe that grin off her face. It worked like a charm.

"I'm sorry…" Ruby started. She looked at the floor as Granny took the initiative and moved toward the front door with Ruby in tow.

Regina felt like crap when she saw the look on the wolf girl's face. But she wasn't in the mood to deal with any of this right now. Not when she was still dealing with other feelings that she was trying to understand. She didn't know how she was going to deal with her feelings for the blonde who was now taking a shower. She looked at Mal. "I will be back. Make yourself at home." She moved to her master bedroom and decided to take a cold shower.

The older dragon nodded as she moved to get herself a drink, using her own magic. She found the whole situation happening between Regina and Emma amusing. She knew her daughter's life was never going to be the same again. She realized that should Emma ever claim her mate, the same thing would happen all over again. She wondered if the mating bite would turn Emma's mate into a wolf or into a wolf dragon hybrid. She remembered how Emma started to change, looking like a wolf before her wings came out. Was that going to be her new look? With time, they would find out.

Emma finished taking a shower, feeling so much better now that she had gotten herself cleaned up. She got on her clothes and looked at her own reflection before she went downstairs. She noticed how much fuller and stronger her hair looked. Her complexion was flawless and her eyes brighter. Her teeth looked sharper but hot damn, she looked so good! Her form was very athletic looking and she was muscular and sleek. She licked her lips, noticing her tongue seemed different, longer. She smiled before she moved downstairs and saw her mother drinking what looked like wine. She sensed it wasn't like the wine she liked to drink.

Maleficent smiled at her daughter. "You look amazing. Try this darling." She murmured, handing Emma some blood wine.

Emma smiled as she took the glass and inhaled deeply. "I smell blood." Her mouth watered as she realized the scent was very appealing to her. She drank the contents down, moaning with appreciation. "Oh that's good."

Maleficent chuckled knowingly. "The best for dragon to drink. Werewolves too if you want to know...I will be more than happy to show you how it's made."

Emma nodded and smiled. "I see Granny and Ruby left." She had heard what happened when she was taking a shower. "I guess Regina scared them off." She chuckled. She knew she would need to have a talk with her when the time was right.

Her mother smirked as she started speaking telepathically to her. **Well I believe Regina is dealing with many things right now. Namely her feelings for you. Ruby's presence probably didn't help matters for her. What happened with you is affecting her deeply.**

Emma nodded, understanding what she was talking about. Before she could respond to that, they heard Regina coming down.

The Mayor smiled as she joined them. "That shower hit the spot. Now maybe we should talk about what happened and how we will get Lily back."

Just then the doorbell rang.

########

Ruby and Granny headed to the bed and breakfast. Ruby couldn't sleep well that night, she kept thinking about Emma and thinking about what Regina said to her. She had a feeling that even though Emma had forgiven her, it was going to take some time for things to go back to the way they used to be. But she didn't think that would be possible. She thought about what Emma was going through right now. At the same time, she thought about the on ersation she was planning to have with Snow. She didn't like what happened and did not like the way Snow made her feel used and discarded.

########

Mary Margaret looked at her husband. "You know we need to do something about Emma. She's so angry with us." It was almost like she didn't realize the implications of what happened when Ruby bit Emma. She was clearly in denial.

David sighed. "Well we did keep secrets from her. And now Maleficent is not going to let us forget what we did. We are going to need to make things right with Emma before we get her to see that what we did was so she would have a good life…"

########

Regina answered the door and saw that Cruella and Ursula were on her porch. "Come in…"

Cruella and Ursula joined them. "We wanted to make sure Emma was okay after what happened." They replied.

Maleficent smiled. "She's fine now. Well…"

"Better than fine." Emma smiled as she turned to look at Regina.

"Well, you're looking good girl." Ursula smiled. She liked what she was seeing.

Regina smiled. A part of her wanted to be alone with Emma because there were so many things she wanted to say to the blonde. She bit her lower lip as she thought about the possibility of what could happen next. "We're planning to bring Lily home soon…" her phone rang, interrupting her train of thought. "Excuse me…" she went to deal with the phone call.

########

Henry thought about what happened. He still couldn't get over the fact Ruby bit his mother. He took out his book and began reading it, noticing that new content had appeared in his book, explaining what happened and what he should expect to happen. He realized there were things he would need to accept. But he also saw that his mother's story had changed and that it had all started with Mary Margaret lying to Emma and to everyone else. The dragon was in the picture and it was going to affect his life. He then realized that his mother was right. He owed an apology to his grandmother. Life was going to get very interesting and fast. He would wait until morning before he would deal with the changes coming their way.


	5. Chapter 5

Red Fury, Dragon's Wrath

Chapter 5

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. Emma is getting to know what she's capable of doing now that she's gone through her first transformation. There is so much more she will feed to go through. Henry has to think about how he reacted. He is angry that Ruby bit his mother. It will take time before he is able to come to terms with it. Regina is dealing with her feelings for Emma. Will they act on it yet or will someone else try to throw a wrench in their budding relationship? Who called her? Emma has to find Lily and bring her home. The Charmings still believe Emma is their daughter. So many things happening and now add Cruella and Ursula to the drama. Lol

########

Cruella and Ursula learned from Maleficent about what happened to Emma earlier and what was happening to Emma. They'd been surprised to learn what was going on with the younger blonde. They had in turn, promised to be there for her and for her sister once Emma brought her home where she belonged. They had not liked how the Charmings handled the whole situation which led to Emma being bitten. Maleficent and her friends talked well through the night.

Regina had gotten off the phone, feeling very cranky and annoyed. Emma offered her a glass or two of red wine, which she shared with her. Regina really wasn't in the mood to deal with anything else and had wanted to head upstairs to bed. A part of her wished that Cruella and Ursula would leave, because all she really wanted to do, was to be alone with Emma and to have a talk with the blonde without any more unwanted interruptions. Not wanting to offend anyone and knowing Maleficent needed to have her friends with her, she decided to take her leave. She took a bottle of red wine with her upstairs, after saying good night to everyone. But not before she shared a look with Emma as she left.

Cruella shared a look with Ursula before looking at Maleficent. "Is everything okay with our friend?"

Maleficent had a mysterious smile on her face. "She's coming to terms with some changes in her life. She looked at Emma and winked at her daughter. "Anyways, we are going to find Emma's sister and bring her home soon." They began talking about other things.

Emma excused herself and said she would go to bed since she was still feeling her body go through more changes. She bid goodnight to them and then moved to kiss her mother's cheek before she headed upstairs for the night. Emma was grateful that Regina had opened her home to her and to Mal. She changed her clothes and lay on top of the covers, still feeling a bit too hot to handle being under the covers. She was still sweating and at times, she felt cool. Her body had already accepted the freezing cold aspect of who her other parent was so when she felt cool, it also felt good to her. It helped to cool her down when she was feeling unbearably hot at times. She'd taken off her clothes and was wearing nothing but her lace underwear. Soon, her body heat had changed and she was no longer feeling as hot anymore as her body accepted the changes happening to her.

Emma had so much on her mind as she thought about everything that happened. Her mind wandered to the Mayor as she recalled the conversation she'd had with her mother and realized her feelings had changed as well. Not once did she even think about the Pirate she was supposed to be dating. He had not even crossed her mind. She smiled when she remembered the way Regina had reacted to her being almost completely in the nude. How she had looked at her chest. Emma wasn't even tired. There was no way she would be getting any sleep that night.

She wasn't the only one not getting any sleep at all. Regina tossed and turned for a long time. She was beginning to get very restless. She wasn't sure she would be able to wait until Morning came before she would be able to have a talk with Emma. If she waited any longer, she was sure there would be more interruptions and that was the last thing she wanted. Taking a deep breath, she made a decision. She threw back the covers and got up, she thought she would have a good excuse to check on Miss Swan to see how she was doing. Silently, she moved to the guest room Emma was staying in. She checked the doorknob to see if it was locked. It wasn't. She sighed with relief as she opened the door.

Emma had heard Regina before she came into her room. She smiled, seeing the door open. The look on Regina's face was priceless when she saw Emma was fully awake and looking at her. She had not been sleeping like she thought. Emma moved, making room for Regina to join her.

Regina's breath caught when she realized that Emma was awake. Her eyes trailed and she saw that the blonde didn't have a top on. And when she saw the way Emma moved for her, she decided to take the initiative and joined her. She forced her eyes to look away from her breasts to Emma's face. "Couldn't sleep? Neither could I." She admitted with a whisper as she decided to soundproof the room so they could speak freely.

Emma smiled knowingly as she moved so she could look at the Mayor. "Are you okay Regina?" She asked gently.

The brunette chuckled. "I should be asking you that, Em-ma. How are you feeling?"

Emma chuckled in response, knowing that Regina was avoiding her question for now. "I'm okay. I was feeling too hot earlier and cooled down. My body is adjusting to the changes I'm going through." She smiled when she saw how Regina's eyes were moving over her.

Regina bit her lower lip when she realized how close she was laying next to Emma in bed. It didn't help matters any that Emma was almost naked in her guest bed. "I um…" she smiled as she tried again. "Emma, normally I know exactly what I want and I always get what I want. And today, you took me by surprise in more ways than one. I'm not one to shy away from my needs or my desires…" She ran her tongue over her lips before she continued. "I couldn't sleep. Not until we could have this talk. We do share a son and it's taken us a while to learn how to coexist for Henry's sake." She smiled.

Emma nodded, smiling when she heard what Regina was saying. She'd remembered all the times they had buttedheads when fighting over Henry's well being. She could read between the lines and knew they'd connected on a whole new level earlier. She wanted Regina to finish saying what was on her mind and in her heart before she would have her chance to talk. "Yeah." She murmured.

Regina chuckled. "I never thought we would be having this conversation, but now I am glad we're talking about this…" she reached out and caressed the areas Emma had been bitten. "I wanted to hurt Miss Lucas for what she did to you, even more so Snow White and her shepherd. Finding out Maleficent is your mother… I realized how glad I was that you weren't their daughter because I've wanted to do this…" She moved and straddled Emma, literally grabbed the bull by its horns with the next move. She kissed Emma with everything that was in her.

Emma's breath caught as she moaned with surprise before she kissed her back just as passionately. There was a burst of energy and a rainbow of colors that pushed forth from them and spread out as they shared a true love's kiss which had taken them both by surprise.

They broke away from their kiss, panting in surprise at what had just happened between them.

Regina frowned in confusion, remembering what Tink told her a long time ago about her true love being someone who would bear the mark of a lion tattoo. Her eyes moved over Emma's body, trying to find some semblance of the tattoo on her person. Could Tinkerbell have been wrong? Robin Hood had such a tattoo on his forearm. But she and Emma had shared something she'd never shared with Robin. That kiss.

Emma noticed something seemed to be bothering the mayor. "What's wrong, Regina?" She reached out to her, moving her hair behind her ear.

That was when she saw it, a tattoo on her other wrist. It looked like a flower that Regina was familiar with. It was one that Royals used on their crests. "Is that a lion flower on your wrist?" She whispered.

Emma nodded. "Yeah. I got it after I ran away from my last foster home. I felt a certain draw to that flower symbol and decided to get it on my wrist for my eighteenth birthday."

Regina smiled and gave a sigh of relief. "It's also a flower I have on my crest. You really don't have an idea of the significance of this tattoo to me do you? A lion flower… and we shared a true love's kiss no less." She chuckled at the irony of it all. "Oh Emma… I'm in love with you. Even more so now that I know the truth. How do you feel about all this?" She asked Emma.

Emma chuckled. "You're going to have to explain the whole tattoo thing and why this is affecting you. As for you being in love with me…" she smiled cockily at first. "I've always loved you, Regina. Even when you pushed me away. I figured you were probably dealing with some issues of your own. Ever since our son brought me here to Storybrooke… I was always attracted to you… even when you worked so hard to keep me at bay, going so far as using our son to do so…" she saw the flash of guilt and remorse on Regina's face as she said that. "But that's in the past Regina. What do you plan to do about this now? Are you sure you want to be with someone like me? I mean, I've been bitten I am a Dragon. And a werewolf's bite is turning me into something completely different. Do you still want me? What if I hurt you?" Emma was starting to feel uncertainties about the future. The last thing she ever wanted was to hurt Regina.

Regina moved closer to Emma. "I know what I feel and what I want. That's you, Em-ma. I have never been more sure of anything else before. Tell me what you feel. I need to hear it from you. Do you still love me?"

Emma saw the way the Mayor was looking at her. To hear that she wanted her even after what happened to her. It was doing things to her. "Yeah, I do. I love you, Regina. Always have, always would. What about Robin though?"

Regina threw her head back and laughed. "You need to ask? He left with…" she made quotation marks in the air. "Marian" she scoffed. "I know what I said to you when you brought her back with you, but Marian is dead. That's my sister in disguise and he has no idea. I tried to call him and warn him. Instead it was my sister at the other end of the phone call." Her eyes flashed darkly. "Enough about Robin. What about your filthy pirate? What are you going to do with him?"

Emma's eyebrows rose in surprise with what Regina shared with her. But she also knew there was no way in hell she could continue this charade with Killian. Not anymore. "I'm going to let him go. I don't want him. I want you. Only you." She answered.

Regina chose this moment to finish what they started. She kissed her passionately, wanting nothing more than to get more up close and personal with her Sheriff. She felt more alive now that they'd shared their declarations of love with each other. She pushed Emma down, showing her who was in charge right now. She pulled Emma's legs apart as she moved against her, positioning herself between the blonde's legs. She could see how her underwear was soaked and that brought a wicked smile to her face as she slid down her form and used her teeth to remove that last bit of garment from her body.

Emma threw her head back and moaned, feeling energy thrumming all around them and seeing what Regina was doing, sent her nerve endings into overdrive as she realized what her Queen wanted to do. Suddenly, she felt Regina move inside her. "OHHH Fuuuuuu…" And then Regina's mouth was on her overly sensitive nipple as she began to suck and tease them. She arched her back, moving so Regina could have complete access to her. "YESSSS MORE!l she growled with pleasure, feeling her beast want to come out. She held back, not wanting to lose control of herself.

Regina saw that Emma's eyes were glowing crimson. Not the usual Neon Green Maleficent's dragon used. She was now learning more about Emma's new form and figured if Emma didn't like what they were doing, she'd have told her so by now. She watched Emma carefully as she continued thrusting into her lover, wanting to give her everything she had. She wanted to give her the world. Emma was eliciting emotions and desires she had never experienced with anyone else. When Emma begged for more, it spurred her on as she used magic to give her exactly that. She allowed her anatomy to change and thrust into her with a need and desire to fill her. "YESSSSS EM-MAAAA!" She thrust into her, ground against her and rocked into her faster and harder. She gasped at the new sensations overtaking her as she drove forward, wanting to do this with her Emma. She wanted to make sure this was something Emma wanted as well. She had a feeling that she would be coming very soon. "I'm gonna come baby! Do you want me to stop?" She panted heavily, prepared to stop if Emma didn't want her to spill her seed into her womb.

Emma felt so close to climaxing. She didn't want to stop. She wrapped her legs around Regina's hips in response. "Don't stop baby! Give it to me!" She could feel herself slipping over the edge fast, past the point of no return.

Regina began screaming as she thrust into her a few more times before she lurched forward and came hard inside Emma, flooding her with her seed. "I LOVE YOU EMMAAAAA!" She couldn't believe how much she was spilling into her and that wasn't all that she filled her with. Magic was filling her up as well.

Emma came hard all over Regina, screaming as she climaxed happily. "I LOVE YOU REGINAAAAA!" She felt so warm inside. She felt so complete, glad they did this together. She chuckled when Regina collapsed on top of her. "That was amazing." She murmured.

Regina panted, a huge satisfied smile on her face. "You're amazing Em-ma." She purred as she kissed her and snuggled with her. "Your eyes were glowing, did you know that? I swear even your teeth were getting sharper."

Emma lay with Regina, basking in the aftermath of their lovemaking. "I could feel my beast wanting to come out… but I held back. I didn't want to allow that beast to hurt you." She admitted. "Until I know what to expect of this new part of who I am… I promise to protect you and keep you safe from her."

Regina's breathing went back to normal as she turned and looked at her lover. "If you love me as much as you say you do, I doubt you would harm me. Not in the way you think, Em-ma. I trust you. I need you to trust me too." She bent her head and began nibbling on Emma's throat.

Emma moaned when Regina did that. She felt her mate grinning against her neck, knowing she'd just discovered one of her sensitive spots. "I do trust you Regina." She moaned again when Regina started discovering more of her other sensitive areas.

"Good. Because the next time I make love with you, I don't want you to hold back anymore. I want all of you, Emma Swan. And I always get what I want." She promised.

Emma growled softly as she moved to where she was now on top of Regina. She licked her lips sensually, knowing her long tongue was affecting her Queen. "At least let me pleasure you. I want to taste you and memorize your scent…" she kissed her way lower and sampled her beautiful breasts, loving each of them equally before she licked her way down to her womanhood. She could smell Regina's arousal and it caused her eyes to glow crimson as the beast inside her tried to rear its head. She moaned with contentment as she finally tasted her. She loved how Regina began squirming beneath her. She licked from the entrance of her womanhood to her clit, making sure to add pressure every time she stroked her engorged and overly sensitive clit. She moved and thrust into her womanhood deeply with her thick long tongue, tasting her and making sure to stroke that magical nub inside her over and over again, grinning as Regina became very vocal.

Regina thrust against Emma, grinding against her mouth as her eyes rolled back in ecstasy. "Ohhhhh Godsssss Emmmaaaa!" She began screaming as her climaxes neared. She'd never had anyone's tongue that deep in her before and loved what Emma was doing to her. She held Emma's head between her legs, her fingers wrapped in her thick golden hair as her climaxes finally crashed, sending her over the edge. "EMMAAAAA!" She shook and moaned in surprise at how skilled Emma was with that amazing tongue of hers.

Emma lapped happily, taking every last drop of her delicious nectar. She loved it that she brought Regina over like that. She moved and kissed her passionately, allowing her Queen to sample her own sweetness. She held her close knowing there wasn't anything she wouldn't do for this amazing woman in her arms. She was starting to feel very protective of her. She loved the look of desire she was seeing on her face, knowing she put it there.

Regina snuggled closer to Emma as soon as she came down from her high. She couldn't believe this Sheriff was hers now. There was so much she wanted to do with her. She was tempted to make love with her again and again. And a part of her wanted to coax Emma's beast out so they could make love like that. But she respected Emma's wishes to wait until the time was right. They'd caught a glimpse of what Emma's beast would look like, but she had a feeling they hadn't really seen her in her full glory just yet. But she was looking forward to that day. Her eyes fell to the clock on the nightstand and she gasped when she saw how long they'd been up. "We need to get up. My alarm clock is going to go off soon. I better go shut it off and then we can take that shower together." She suggested.

Emma grinned as she sat up. "Sounds like a perfect plan, my Queen." She kissed the brunette before they got up and Regina moved quickly to her room before the alarm clock would wake anyone else up.

Emma and Regina got their clothes and took a shower together before they went downstairs to face the day together. Their lives would never be the same again.


	6. Chapter 6

Red Fury, Dragon's Wrath

Chapter 6

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. So Emma and Regina bonded and grew closer even going so far to make love. How will the rest of Storybrooke deal with Emma and Regina being together? How will Henry deal with what's happening? What about Ruby? Will they see the Charmings? When will they go to get Lily? Maleficent and Granny talk more with Emma and Regina about what to expect should Emma let her beast out fully.

########

After Emma and Regina showered and got dressed, they moved downstairs to see if they could prepare breakfast together for their family.

"Good morning ladies." Maleficent smirked knowingly. She could smell them and knew they'd been intimately together. But she also noticed they were not officially mated yet. She'd just finished making a pot of coffee for them.

Emma smiled when she saw her mother was already up. "Good morning mom." She kissed her cheek before she helped Regina to start cooking.

Regina eyed her old friend, seeing the way she was looking at them. As Regina started preparing breakfast, she could still feel Mal's eyes on them. It was starting to get on her nerves. "Alright Mal, out with it. Say whatever is on your mind."

The older blonde smirked as she started chuckling. "I know what you two did last night. But I also know you're not mated yet. I mean you have not completed the mating process. Why is that? I also know you shared a true love's kiss."

Emma sputtered when she heard what her mother was asking. "Yeah we did." She grinned before she continued. "Well I… it's just I'm not sure if it's safe yet with my um changes you know? I don't want to hurt Regina."

Regina smiled as she shrugged. "I told her I was ready. But the choice is hers. I don't want to force her to do something she isn't ready for."

Maleficent's eyebrows rose but she understood their dilemma. "Maybe you'll feel better once you talk with Eugenia. We will stop and see her after breakfast." She decided. She suspected she knew what Emma was worried about. But at the same time, she knew her daughter and Regina's lives would never be the same again.

Emma and Regina shared a look before they nodded in agreement. Just as they were setting the table, Henry came downstairs. He stopped when he looked at Maleficent and back at his blonde mother. "You stayed. Are you okay now Ma?" He noticed she seemed different. In fact, her appearance had also visibly changed and it was something he would need to get used to. She seemed taller, stronger, more healthier than she seemed the day before when she was sweating and looking ill.

Emma nodded and smiled. "Better than okay, kid. I know you were worried. But I want you to understand something. What Ruby did to me… that was not her intention. It was a misunderstanding on her part…"

"But she bit you! Are you a werewolf now?" Henry asked.

"Yes and no." Emma sighed. "I'm also a dragon. So when Ruby bit me… before she bit me… she thought she was being a good friend to Mary Margaret, thinking I had disrespected my uhhh mother. But she's not my mother as it turns out."

Henry nodded as he sat down and looked at Maleficent. "I know that now. I saw it in my book. I don't know why it didn't say so in the first place but the stories changed last night as I read them. Maybe the book was under a spell. Can that happen?"

Regina nodded. "It's possible. And things are changing around here. Your mother is a new breed altogether now that she's been bitten. But she has forgiven Ruby and Miss Lucas knows that Mary Margaret lied to her… speaking of which… I owe her an apology. I wasn't nice to her last night." She grimaced.

Henry looked at his mother in surprise before he looked at the older blonde. Following his brunette mother's example, he decided to do the same. "Sorry for the way I talked to you… I had no idea… and well… you're a villain. I didn't know you were um...Ma's…"

Regina cringed at what Henry said about Maleficent being a villain. "Yes well, you shouldn't be judging her. You know very well who I am… or was once upon a time. But she's also Emma's mother. And you are Emma's biological son. You'll do well to remember where you've come from. I raised you better than that." She looked at Mal and Emma. "I hope they will decide to live here with us and that you will accept whatever changes will eventually happen in our lives."

Emma looked at Regina before looking at their son. She smiled when she heard what Regina said about wanting them to live there now. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She kissed Regina much to Henry's surprise. "Do me a favor kid? Forget everything Snow White has ever said to you. Forget everything you have heard about heroes and villains. You have our blood in your veins. It's your actions now that define who you are. Not what label people put on you. Snow White is clearly not the brightest bulb out there. Don't follow her example. I don't care what your grandmother has done in the past or your mother for the matter… they are family. I love them and I love you too kid. I'm going to find my sister as soon as I can and bring her home. Make sure you think long and hard about what you want, because in the end, it's your family who will always be here for you."

Maleficent smiled at her grandson. "You will understand soon enough. We're dragons and so are you. Your dragon will start showing more the older you get. So once you accept it is a part of who you are, you will see." She winked knowingly at him.

Henry lit up when he heard what his grandmother said about the dragon being a part of who he was. "Really? I'm gonna be a dragon?" He thought about that for a moment. He remembered how his grandfa… erm David tried to teach him sword fighting skills so he could learn to slay dragons like he did. He decided being a dragon was much cooler than he originally thought. He grinned. "Cool!" He then looked at his parents. "So does this mean you're together now?"

"Yeah Kid, we are. You okay with that?" Emma shared a look with her mother and they chuckled at how enthusiastic Henry was about becoming a dragon.

Regina smiled then, glad to see Henry was starting to accept that things would be changing. "Indeed we are. I do hope you are fine with this."

Henry grinned as he moved and hugged his parents. "I'm glad you're together. And I'm really sorry for how I acted last night. It's just when I heard what Ruby did… but then the book changed and showed me things that will happen. I guess I have to deal with it. But I'm glad you're together now." He looked at Maleficent and gave her a small smile. "Sorry Gramma. Maybe you can teach me about being a dragon."

Maleficent laughed softly, already having a warm spot in her heart for her grandson. "I would absolutely love to teach you everything." She smiled at Emma when Henry moved into her arms and hugged her.

Emma and Regina smiled at their son, feeling relief at knowing he had come to terms with the fact Maleficent was his grandmother and had accepted her as such.

Soon, they'd finished eating their breakfast. Regina called ahead to let Eugenia know they were on their way and that they needed to talk about a few things. When Regina hung up, she knew she would need to talk with Ruby as well.

########

Mary Margaret and David decided to stop at the diner as well to eat together before they would go to work. They thought it would be easy enough to do since this was something they usually did. What they had not counted on, the moment they got into their seats, was seeing the way Granny and Ruby stared at them. Especially Ruby.

The door to the diner opened and Emma and Regina came in with Henry and Maleficent.

Mary Margaret looked at her best friend. "Ruby, What's wrong with you? Come on! We're here and we're hungry. Why are you and Granny…"

Ruby scoffed as she moved over to them. "You're seriously asking me that? What about what happened yesterday?"

Mary Margaret gave her a blank look. "What do you mean? Oh you mean when Emma came here mad at us?yeah I'm sorry about that. I'm sure we will work things out with our daughter. Maybe she just needed to cool off and… why are you looking at me like that Ruby?"

Ruby had an incredulous look on her face. She couldn't believe how dense Snow was being when it came to Emma's well-being. She shook her head and scoffed loudly. "Are you kidding me Snow?! You're acting as if nothing serious happened. I bit…" she made quotation marks in the air. "Your daughter" and you saw it! You stood there with David and you acted as if what I did was nothing. NOTHING! And then when Maleficent made a move to RIP MY HEAD OFF… you didn't flinch. You didn't even blink. Who the hell do you think you are?! I thought you were my best friend!"

Mary Margaret shook her head. "You are! I didn't think you would need my help. You're a wolf and you're capable of taking care of yourself."

David saw that Emma and Regina and Henry were there. He chose to ignore the fact that Maleficent was there as well. "Emma! Are you going to join us? We need to talk and make you understand that what we did… um…"

Mary Margaret finally noticed Emma was there with Henry. "Come sit with us, we saved room for you and Henry. Your father and I need to talk about why you were mad yesterday and we need to clear up a few things. Clearly, you're under a spell and..."

"Un-freaking-believable!" Ruby snapped, slapping her palms on their table. "If anyone is under a fucking spell, it's YOU and YOU!" She pointed at the Charmings. She allowed her eyes to glow, reminding them that she was a wolf through and through. She looked over at Emma and then back at the Charmings. "I bit her! I'm a fucking WEREWOLF! I bit Emma and you didn't bat an eye! And you call her your daughter? What a fucking joke! Have you any brains at all?!" She growled, feeling like she was going to lose control of her wolf. "Well maybe she's a werewolf too now because of me!" She laughed. "Have you thought about that?" She huffed. "Fucking idiots!" She turned and walked away from them.

Regina bit her cheek, trying to keep a straight face. But if she were honest with herself she'd enjoyed seeing Ruby give it to the Charmings. She followed the taller brunette. "Ruby?"

########

Emma stared at the Charmings. "I will not sit with you. I heard everything Ruby said to you and I cannot believe how dumb you really are. Yes, Ruby bit me. Yes I'm going through a lot of changes. But Ruby and I worked our differences out. Yes I'm pissed off at you two. But no matter what I say, you do not wanna listen. I know what you did to Maleficent. I don't care what you say, you had no fucking right to do that to her. TO MY MOTHER! MY SISTER! TO ME!" She growled, her eyes going completely black.

David stood up. "She's not your mother! I have no idea what she's told you, but you're not like her. Your mother and I do not deserve to be talked to like that. Maybe Ruby bit you and I don't know what will happen but please let us help you…"

Mary Margaret moved and tried to put her hands on Emma's arms. "Emma please! Listen to us. She's a monster. You're not… even if you're a werewolf we don't care…"

Emma yanked her arms away and forced the Charmings back. "Oh believe me, you don't really wanna know what I have lurking deep inside me. I will say this one more time. You're not my fucking parents and you never will be. Touch me again and I promise you'll wish you hadn't. Stay the fuck away if you want to live another day." The diner got very cold when she said it like that.

Emma moved to join Regina.

Maleficent sneered at the Charmings as she put her hand on Henry's shoulder. "You heard my daughter. Don't worry, we will deal with you after we bring my other daughter home. This isn't over. Come on Henry."

########

Ruby looked at Regina and had a hard time facing her. "Yeah?"

Regina sighed. "I'm sorry for what I said last night. I was having a hard time and I lashed out at you."

Ruby sighed and finally looked at the other brunette. "We all had a hard time yesterday. I know I bit Emma, I shouldn't have, but there's nothing we can do about it. I'm sorry. I know you…" That's when it hit her. She gasped. "Oh my gawd! You and Emma…" she grinned.

Regina chuckled. "Indeed, we did. And I'm glad we did." She heard what Emma said to the Charmings. They both did, looking at her telling them off like that. It made Regina proud. Both Ruby and Regina shared a knowing smile.

Granny waited until Emma and her family were ready before she took them to the back of the kitchen. Eugenia made sure Henry had his favorite drink and allowed him to drink his hot chocolate on the countertop in the kitchen. Granny then pulled the four women into the back room so they could talk privately. "Alright, what did you want to know?"

Maleficent smiled. "Emma and Regina were intimate last night but my daughter is afraid of hurting Regina if she allows her other side out. She wants to make sure it's safe to mate properly with her."

Emma blushed as did Regina when she heard Maleficent say what they'd done. "Well yeah… I mean before Rubes bit me, I was a dragon and I would have already mated with Regina by now… but her werewolf bit me… I wanna know if it would affect Regina if I uhm… ya know?"

Ruby was grinning from ear to ear, finding it amusing but at the same time, she was happy to know Emma and Regina already did the deed minus the mating part.

Eugenia smiled and nodded, understanding what Emma was afraid of would happen. "Well, I know Ruby is a werewolf and when she finds her mate, she would need to mate properly as well. I imagine it would be the same way dragons mate. But yes, I do get what you're worried about." She looked at Regina. "You love Emma yes?"

Regina nodded. "I do. And I would do anything for her. There isn't a line I would draw. Anything she wants, she shall have it."

Emma grinned as she looked at her Queen. She knew she would do the same for her. She took her hand into her own.

Ruby smiled. "You're worried about the mating bite?"

Emma nodded as Eugenia smiled and looked back at Regina.

"Once you two mate, you are aware that since Emma has gone through the change, once she bites you and claims you as her mate, her wife, There's a very good chance you would go through the change too? We don't know yet if you will turn into a werewolf OR into a dragon-wolf hybrid like Emma is. Are you prepared to have that sort of life changing experience? You will become immortal just from her bite alone. The only way a mortal will not be turned into what she is is if she tears you apart limb by limb and eats you." She chuckled as she looked at Emma. "Once your beast accepts your mate which she has already, you and your beast would never harm Regina. Because you love her, you will protect her and the children you have together." She smiled as she eyed Emma's abdomen.

Maleficent had a knowing smile on her face as she saw the way Granny eyed her daughter like that.

It was not lost on Regina as she gasped. She looked at Emma before allowing her eyes to move lower at her belly. "This is my decision right? We both know you don't want to hurt me or our family. We know now that will never happen." She smiled as she stepped closer to her Sheriff. "I want this. I want us to be a family, to be mated in every sense of the word. We trust each other. We have a son together. And now we have this…" She put her hand on Emma's abdomen and sighed happily. "You'll be there for me every step of the way as I go through the change. Won't you Em-ma?"

Emma smiled, seeing how much Regina wanted to do this. And knowing that no harm would ever come to her mate, it helped tremendously. She loved her mate so much and knowing they were a family, she knew it would make so much sense to finally complete their mating process. It wouldn't be fair to Regina or their babies if she decided not to do something like this with her. "I would, my Queen. Every step of the way, together always." She murmured.

Ruby grinned as she looked at her Granny. "They're practically married already." She chuckled, glad that things were working out for them and happier still that she and Regina had moved past what happened with Emma.

Maleficent beamed proudly and thanked Eugenia for her help. "Maybe we should be getting home." She moved to get Henry as they took their leave and headed home as a family as soon as they dropped Henry off at the bus.


	7. Chapter 7

Red Fury, Dragon's Wrath

Chapter 7

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. So now that Ruby and Emma confronted the Charmings and warned them not to come near them, and Emma and Regina are more than ready to take the next step in their relationship. When will Maleficent find her twins' other parent? What will happen when Emma and Regina find Lily and bring her home? What will Robin or Killian do about our favorite newly mated couple? How will they react to this newEmma and a changing Regina? I'm sure we will find out eventually lol…

########

Maleficent decided it was time to get together with Cruella and Ursula. She wanted to share some good news with her friends regarding Emma. At the same time, she had plans to make, to bring the Charmings down. She wanted to find out who else was involved with what happened with Emma and Lily so she would make sure they all paid for their crimes against her family. She knew when Henry was done with school, she would pick him up and stay with him as long as Emma and Regina needed her to.

########

Emma and Regina decided to make a stop at their home before they would find another more convenient place that would make their mating much more comfortable and better to do. They decided on the caves near the cliffs and the waterfalls.

Regina was more than ready to do this with her Emma. She was so elated with the fact they had gotten a good start at making their family expand even more. She was also looking forward to seeing what Emma looked like in her new form as a dragon werewolf hybrid.

Emma smiled knowingly at her mate as she took her hand and they moved into the cavernous opening of the caves they planned to use. Emma inhaled deeply, smelling Regina's arousal very strongly. It caused her beast to come to the surface. Her breathing grew uneven as her eyes began to glow crimson. Her body temperature rose as the changes started.

Regina's heartbeat began to quicken in anticipation of what was going to happen soon. She made a decision. "Maybe I should shapeshift into a dragon? Would that be easier?"

"You can do that?" Emma's voice grew guttural as she took their clothes off, not wanting to damage them if they changed forms. Talons grew as her hands grew larger in size. Her teeth although sharp, grew longer and very deadly.

Regina nodded. "Your mother taught me how a long time ago." Her eyes turned purple and glowed as she turned into a beautiful black, silver and purple dragon.

Emma growled softly, memorizing Regina's scent as she continued with her change. She loved the way Regina looked as a dragon. Soon Emma felt wings sprouting from the back of her shoulders. Huge and scaly and muscular at the tops of her wings, thick and leathery below, black scales with the leathery wings indigo in color, the veins that were shown were crimson in color. Her wingspan was HUGE and impressive. Her hair a platinum blond tipped with crimson red flowed over her back, her face, arms, and hands and the top of her shoulders before they turned black were indigo, her chest and belly crimson red. Her hands and feet had indigo fur covering them which turned into scales the higher they went. She had a huge snout and huge jaws which looked like a combination of a dragon wolffish face. Her incisors much longer than the rest of her sharp draconian teeth.

Regina gasped. Emma looked very deadly and powerful, but at the same time, a very beautiful sight to behold. Emma was much larger than she was in her dragon form. But she loved every inch of her. She felt like she was falling even more heads over heels in love with this creature. **You're so beautiful! So perfect Em-ma!**

Emma grinned, smelling Regina's arousal get even stronger at this point. She reached out and took her mate into her arms. **I love you so much my beautiful Queen. Let's do this.***

**Yesssss!** Regina moaned as she felt the desire to mate with her again, come over her. She allowed her anatomy to change as she thrust into Emma with passion. She wanted this even more now.

Emma moaned and growled with pleasure when she felt Regina move inside her. She thrust back against her as they began their mating dance. She had a feeling with Regina being in dragon form, that their mating would be made even more special.

They moved together, thrusting, panting growling, and grinding as Regina's knot moved inside of Emma, tying them together. Emma threw her head back and roared as she felt her climaxes coming. She could feel Regina swelling deep inside her. **YESSSSS REGINAAAAA I LOVE YOUUUUU!** Emma roared with ecstasy as she bit down on Regina's neck and shoulder and held onto her tightly.

Regina thrust into her hard and fast until she lurched forward and came long Nd hard inside of Emma, flooding her womb with her seed. **I LOVE YOU EMMAAAAA YESSSSS!** She screamed as she bit down on Emma's neck and shoulder area, moaning loudly as she felt a burning sensation where Emma bit her. She had a feeling since she was in dragon form when they did this, the bite wouldn't hurt as badly as it should have.

Emma remained firmly clamped down on Regina's shoulder and neck area, feeling this was what she needed to do, to allow her venom to speed through Regina's body at a faster rate. She wanted to spare her the harmful process of going through the change. And as long as Regina remained in her draconian form, it would be better for her. Soon, her beast let go and then Emma cradled Regina in her arms and snuggled with her wife.

Regina panted heavily as she felt the burning inside her grow stronger and stronger and when it became almost too much for her to handle, the burning changed and subsided only to come back strongly again. She moaned and sweated profusely as this continued. Soon, it felt like the burning sensation was becoming one with her body and she felt the burning deep inside her chest and her body, through her veins the burning ran. She felt as if her entire body was on fire, she could see it behind her eyelids.

Emma held her gently, kissing her and holding her, humming and soothing her. She saw the way Regina's eyes opened and her eyes were changing between crimson and purple and golden. She inhaled deeply, smelling her wolf and her dragon? Emma gasped when she realized her wife now had a dragon side too and she was a hybrid like her. She smiled, knowing her wife was going to be so amazing. "You're so beautiful my love." She murmured as she slowly changed to herself before getting them to the lake. She walked into the lake, knowing Regina would appreciate the cool water's effects on her burning skin. Emma walked them into the lake, allowing the water to cool and sooth Regina. She held her as Regina's body began to convulse. Thankfully, Emma was strong enough to handle what was happening to her.

Regina began to shake, having lost control of her own body, but through it all, she could feel Emma. She could smell her and just having her arms around her, helped her to remain as calm as she could under the circumstances. Emma's presence helped her immensely and she smiled, knowing her wife had kept her word.

Emma remained with Regina while her body went through the changes. Had Regina been an ordinary human, she knew it would have taken her three days to recuperate from the bite and the changes. But since Regina was a user of magic and didn't age as fast as normal people did, they were in the caves for two days.

Regina stirred awake as she got her bearings back. She smiled when she saw that she was in Emma's arms and that Emma had been lovingly grooming her hair as she slept. "Emma…" she murmured and stretched, feeling so much more alive as she did. She noticed her senses had gotten stronger. She didn't remember ever feeling this amazing before.

"Good morning, my Queen." Emma chuckled, kissing her deeply. "How are you feeling?" She couldn't get over how beautiful her wife was, so perfect in her eyes. She'd always thought so even before they had completed their mating.

Regina fell in love with Emma's voice, hearing it differently and more clearly for the first time. It was musical and enchanting. "I feel so amazing, and you're so amazing, Em-ma." She laughed as she inhaled deeply. She gaspedmthen as she realized what else she was smelling. She moved her head to Emma's abdomen and inhaled again, laughing happily when she realized she was smelling their babies. Yes babies! Plural. She lit up and grinned happily as she moved and kissed her wife passionately. "I smell our babies! Oh Emma!" She wanted to shout with joy, to celebrate with her wife.

Emma laughed, loving how Regina's joy was very contagious. "Yes you do. I love that you gave them to me." She murmured.

Regina then realized something. Now that she'd gone through the change and woken up, she had to ask. "How long was I out of it?"

"Two days. That's all it took because we mated when you were in dragon form. You're a hybrid like me. Because we mated while you were a dragon, you're immortal. Somehow my werewolf genes merged with those of my immortal dragon genes and my immortal side, it caused you to become what I am." She explained. "Had I been just an ordinary werewolf, that would be a different story." Emma chuckled.

Regina was surprised. "Immortal? Me? Wow I really did not expect that." She snuggled with Emma, loving how complete she felt at this moment. "So I suppose we are the first two of our kind now and our babies will be the first of their generation." She was feeling so proud and it showed in the way she was caressing her abdomen.

Emma grinned knowingly. "Mom visited us a few times and so did Rubes and Granny and I have Learned something very interesting. Dragons' gestation periods are different from the humans 9 month gestation period. For dragon's, they can give birth at least every 6 months, depending on how many they give birth to. That alone is for single births. But with twins, they give birth between 4 to 5 months, but in a rare case should triplets be born, they would be born within 3 months."

Regina was finding this to be very useful and interesting information. "What about werewolves?" She asked.

Emma grinned. "I knew you would ask me that. Granny gave me some insight on that too. Their gestation period is three months, depending on how many pups they are giving birth to. They are known to have two or three at a time, but it is rare for them to have four. For a dragon it's normal to have one or two. And Mom told me that my other parent is a goddess and with her being a goddess, we are liable to have two or more at a time."

Regina was surprised, but pleased to hear the news. "So we could have a very large family?" She smiled, very pleased that she had gotten Emma pregnant. "Do you want a large family?" She asked, hope in her voice. That means you could very well be showing soon."

Emma chuckled, putting her hands on top of Regina's. "Yes it does, and I would love to have a big family with you, My Queen." She murmured. "After I give birth to these babies, how would you like to experience pregnancy too?" She watched as Regina's face fell. "No, I know what you're thinking love, but we shared a true love's kiss. That broke the spell you put on yourself." She smiled.

Regina gasped. "You could get me pregnant? You're not making this up?"

Emma grew serious. "I wouldn't joke about something like that. I'm a shapeshifter. Mom explained everything to me… when I was slipping in and out of consciousness while going through the change, mom had mentioned who my other parent was."

Regina gasped as she put two and two together. "I'd completely forgotten! In all the chaos of what happened… the snow queen? Yes!" She remembered and then frowned. "You're not talking about Ingrid are you?"

"That very thought crossed my mind too when I first heard about it." Emma chuckled. "No, but she was actually my sister." She frowned. "As is Elsa and Lily. Long story short… Ingrid was right, we are sisters. She didn't know about Lily because she did not give birth to her but she sensed I was her sister when we met. Maleficent gave birth to me and Lily while our other parent also gave Maleficent other children. First came Ingrid and then when Maleficent was pregnant with me and Lily, she gave our other mother, Elsa. But then things happened and they lost us, and Elsa slipped through the cracks."

"Who is your other parent?" Regina asked with a whisper, fascinated by the story Emma was sharing with her.

Emma smiled. "Skadi. She is the original Snow Queen. Ingrid and Elsa got their powers from her and Lily and I got ours from Maleficent, but since Ruby bit me, this whole other side came out and I am finding out what it is like to have snow and ice powers."

"That does explain a lot of things." Regina smiled, glad to know what was going on with who Emma's other parent was. "Is Mal going to try to find her? Skadi I mean? But Ingrid destroyed herself? Wouldn't she have been immortal if her mother is Skadi like Mal is?" She was confused about what happened with Ingrid.

"That's what we are trying to find out. I told Mom about what happened when Ingrid was here and Elsa was here… she might get upset when she finds out Anna isn't her blood sister after all." Emma bit her lip.

"That's messy. I hope you all get to the bottom of what happened. You all deserve to know what happened. I'm sorry about Ingrid though." She hugged Emma tightly. "Why don't we get back to town? I think your mother will want us to find Lily and bring her home soon."

Emma nodded and smiled. "You're right about that. And at the same time, we will find out what happened with Ingrid and reach out to Elsa as well as Skadi. I don't know why Mom hasn't heard from her in a long time. Maybe it has to do with us being here in Storybrooke? Don't worry, we will figure it out together." They got up and got their things magicked back to the house before they orbed out and showed up at the mansion.

"Mom! Ma! You're back!" Henry was so glad to see his parents were back. "I know what happened. The book told me everything." He grinned. "Elsa is Ma's sister too and Gramma just called her."

Maleficent smiled as she moved and hugged them. "I did, and Elsa of course naturally got upset. But Anna promised her that this changes nothing for them. She will always think of Elsa as her sister no matter what. So… Elsa will be coming here as soon as her sister's coronation has taken place. Anna will be visiting us every chance she gets. But Elsa wants to come home and help us find Skadi and to find out what really happened to Ingrid."

Emma smiled. "Looks like a lot of things will be happening soon, getting Lily home, dealing with those Charmings and then finding Skadi and seeing what we can find out about Ingrid. We will deal with what happened as a family."

Regina nodded. "I also want to find Robin and warn him about my sister. I just want to make sure Robin knows who he has been with all this time."

Emma's eyebrows rose. "I wonder how Robin will like knowing what happened to you." She couldn't help but to smirk about it. "That should be fun."

Regina chuckled. "I just cannot wait to see the look on my sister's face when she realizes she's failed. She thought I was upset about her stealing Robin from me? Well what she doesn't know is that I have my true love right here, right now." She purred as she kissed Emma deeply.

Henry grinned at the love and affection his parents had for each other. "And now you're married. Gramma explained it to me. I think it's cool!"

########

A knock sounded at the front door. It was Ruby who came in once she realized the door was unlocked. "Hey Ems! Oh good! Regina's back with us now!" She beamed as a look of mischief came into her eyes.

Emma chuckled. "Rubes, What brings you here?" She could see by the look in her eye that something was going on.

Regina smiled. "Yes I'm here. What brings you by?"

Ruby grinned. "You know how I said I would keep an eye out for you while you and your mate were gone?" Emma nodded and then she continued. "Well, guess who's back in town? He came looking for you this morning." She looked at Emma.

Emma remembered when Killian left to take care of some things for a while after the whole thing happened with the Snow Queen. How he needed to get away and then deal with what happened. "Don't tell me. The pirate?" She smirked when she felt the way Regina stiffened up in her arms. "And what did he want?"

Ruby smirked, knowing that Emma had already moved on with Regina. "He said he needed to talk with you and wanted me to pass you a message from him." She handed Emma a note from Killian.

Emma stared at the note and shared a look with Regina before she read it.

§§§Emma, my love,

I'm back and I miss you. Come to me ship and we'll do some catching up. Ditch the Charmings, take a break from that kid of yours. I need you.

Your Handsome Pirate§§§

Emma scoffed as she threw the note in the fireplace. She and Regina had read it together. "I'm not interested. Next time you see him, tell him to go back to Neverland. There's nothing for him here."

Regina scoffed and laughed. "Well it's too late for that filthy pirate. Don't bother, Ruby. I would love to tell him where he can stick his bloody hook and then tell him to get lost. Emma belongs to me now."

Ruby chuckled. "Don't worry, you can tell him yourself. I doubt that fool will stick around long." She smirked. "Promise me, I will get front row seats when you two confront him." She was looking forward to the day that would happen.

Maleficent had a wicked smile on her face. "That would be so fun to see. I'll be there with you sharing some popcorn perhaps?" She winked.


	8. Chapter 8

Red Fury, Dragon's Wrath

Chapter 8

Disclaimers::: So now Emma and Regina are properly mated and with a growing family of their own. How will Killian react to Emma's refusal to meet him on his ship? Our girls are getting ready to leave, to find Lily and bring her home. They will make a stop to warn Robin about Zelena. How will Robin react to the fact that Regina is not his true love or soulmate after all? *insert evil grin* Will the Charmings continue with their lies and charades? Most likely. Lol

A/N: I Am going to try to finish one story at a time and once I have completed all my unfinished stories, I will start working on more new ones… so until then, I will do this one before getting to the others. Thank you for your patience and I am going to try continuing doing a few chapters per week. At least 2-5 at a time. :)

##########

Emma and Regina knew they would need to share their good news with their son. They proceeded to do just that, moving in for a group hug with Henry while Ruby and Maleficent watched them happily.

Regina kissed the top of Henry's head lovingly. "Did your book tell you what's happening with your mother?" She shared a knowing smile with Emma.

Henry looked between his moms. "Besides the fact you're mated and werewolf dragon hybrids? Nothing else yet, why?"

Regina smiled. "Well, how would you feel if we told you that you're going to being a big brother very soon?"

Henry gasped as he looked at his parents. "I am? Which one of you…" He looked at his blonde mother realizing the answer was in her face. "Wait...Ma is pregnant?" He remembered how his brunette mother adopted him when she couldn't have children of her own.

Emma nodded and grinned happily. "Yeah I am. Your mother and I wanted this to happen and I hope you are okay with this whole thing." She looked at their son, watching his reaction carefully.

Henry smiled. "I think it's cool that I won't be an only child anymore. How far along are you? It can't be very much right? I mean with you seeing each other very recently." He figured he had plenty of time to prepare himself for the future. Boy was he going be in for a surprise.

Maleficent chuckled as she answered her grandson. "Well, with humans, it would take nine whole months to get ready to welcome their baby. But your parents are not human so that changes things. When I had your mother and aunt, they were born within four months, and they hatched within a few days afterwards."

Ruby looked at Henry and smiled. They'd worked out their differences while his parents were gone. "And with werewolves, it takes us three months before we give birth and that depends on how many pups we end up with. Usually up to three pups but in some very rare cases, up to four." She chuckled when she saw the way Henry's jaw dropped.

Henry turned to look at Emma, his eyes dropping to her abdomen. "So that means you'll start showing any day now? Do you know how many you're going to have?"

Emma chuckled. "I do, Kid, we're having two." She nodded, rubbing her belly. "I'm actually starting to feel a firmness here, which means within a day or two, I will start showing, from what your grandmother tells me."

Regina was feeling over the moon as she felt Emma's abdomen. Henry did the same, curious about how different things would turn out for them. They could feel how her abdomen was starting to push outwards. Regina smiled happily, knowing her abdomen wouldn't be flat much longer.

Ruby grinned. "I for one am looking forward to seeing how that goes for you Ems." She moved over to Henry and put her arm around his shoulders, showing them that they were good pals now. "Your son and I had a real good heart to heart and since the book showed some things to your kid, we came to an understanding."

Henry nodded. "Things happen for a reason." He shrugged. "We may not like what happened, but it did bring you two closer." He smiled.

Emma and Regina smiled proudly at their son, glad to see he had come around and gained some wisdom in the process. "Thank you Kid. I'm glad we're a family and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Neither would I." Regina murmured. They hugged their son again before they got ready to face the rest of Storybrooke.

########

A knock sounded before they were about to leave. Regina checked and saw that Mr. Gold was there. She sighed harshly, having never liked the imp. "What do you want?"

Mr. Gold had a smirk on his face. "I see you've been busy dearie." He moved inside and saw that Emma was there with Maleficent as was Ruby and his grandson, Henry. "I heard through the grapevine that the wolf bit the dragon. I had to see for myself. And I know you were not happy with the fact your sister was actually alive and well and living with Robin. I knew you would pick your Swan. You owe me a favor." He sneered at Regina.

Emma moved forward, irked with Mr. Gold's presence. She remembered the last time she did a favor for him. "She doesn't owe you anything." She growled.

"If she wants to be rid of this problem with her sister, she will if you want to know where Ingrid is, Sheriff. All she has to do is kill her sister and I can give you Ingrid and tell you where to find your mother."

Maleficent's eyes glowed neon green as she growled, feeling her dragon rearing her head. "Tell me where they are! Or I will destroy you. You know I can." She towered over the little man.

Henry was appalled by the way his grandfather was acting. "You know my father wouldn't like this so why are you doing this?"

Emma's eyes turned black and crimson as she felt the change threatening to come over her. "You're responsible for Ingrid's disappearance as well as our other parent's disappearance?!"

Gold had a smug smile on his face. "And you all thought Ingrid destroyed herself." He giggled. "She cannot. Like you, she's immortal."

Emma grabbed him by his throat. She could see the smugness fade away as her eyes turned crimson and her eyes began to turn into flames. Suddenly she knew why he was scared. "Your heart… it's weakening." She could hear the way his heart sounded very sluggish. "The Darkness is draining your mortality. It's killing you." Emma chuckled softly. "I can help you with that, and you will forget that Regina ever owed you a favor."

Gold began to panic, not wanting to lose the power he was addicted to. "No! Don't do that." He looked at Regina and begged with his eyes. "Stop her! Please!" In a last attempt to free himself from Emma's grip, he looked Emma fully in the eyes and saw that she was like nothing he had ever seen before. With his powers of the seer, he could see what the wolf's bite had done to her. He knew Emma was a dragon, but now she was very powerful hybrid. He sensed that Emma wasn't the only one. He looked back at Regina, his eyes going wide as he realized Regina wasn't budging.

Regina began to smile when she realized Gold no longer had any power over her. Not since she shared that true love's kiss with Emma and shared a mating bite with her wife. Gold/Rumplestiltskin's power over her was now nonexistent. "Do it, Em-ma." She purred. Her eyes began to glow like Emma's were. She chuckled throatily.

Maleficent had a proud look on her face when she realized what Emma was about to do. "Take his power and make it yours. There will never be another dark one with that kind of power again. His memories will become yours and then you will know how to find your sister and Skadi."

"Nononono! Please! I'll give you anything you want! Just don't do this! PLEASE!" Gold shook and paled as he realized there was nothing he could do to change Emma's mind. Not when it was clear to him that Emma and Regina were together now.

Emma focused her power into taking his dark powers into herself. She made sure his memories were now hers and left only the good memories for him. She did not owe him anything and could have easily killed him if she wanted to. But Belle was her friend and she knew how much she loved Rumple even when he loved power more than he loved her. But now that she'd taken what poisoned his heart for herself and given him a clean slate to start over, to finally be with the woman he loved, he would know what it felt like to be loved in return the way Belle loved him. Emma made sure Rumple forgot ever meeting the peddler or the dark one or going to him for help.

Soon it was over and the dagger disappeared, never to be seen or used again. Rumple fell into a deep sleep and Regina waved her hand and sent him back to his home to sleep it off.

Henry smiled, glad that his Ma did not need to resort to killing his grandfather. "You took his powers. What does that mean now for you?"

Emma smiled, "There will never be another dark one like him again. I took it from him because I can handle it's power without it twisting me and molding me and using me with its powers like it did with Gold. Now I am starting to remember certain things he kept from us. I have every intention of doing something about it." She kissed her wife before looking at her mother. "When Ingrid thought she destroyed herself, Gold sent her out of Storybrooke. She's in Boston. She knew a secret about Gold and he was threatened by it so he did what he did to get her out of the way. Skadi, however is being kept hostage by Loki. When we go find Lily, and warn Robin, we will also stop by Boston and get Ingrid. And then when we return, as soon as Elsa arrives, we will go rescue Skadi."

Maleficent nodded, glad to know that soon, their family would be whole again. "That sounds like a good plan. I will stay here with Henry and wait for Elsa. We will keep in touch with you." She knew Loki was now her enemy. She couldn't wait to make him pay for taking Skadi away from them.

Ruby was surprised by the turn of events, but at the same time, glad that Gold would not be trying to take her Granny's business away from her. "I better go check on Belle and let her know what happened. You did the right thing Ems." She smiled as she left.

Regina chuckled as she kissed her wife. "The look on his face… priceless! Now he is no longer a thorn in our sides. When do we go find your sisters?"

Emma smiled as she looked at Henry and Maleficent. "We could leave after dinner or first thing in the morning."

Maleficent smiled. "Why don't I invite Cruella and Ursula to join us for lunch. I know they are looking forward to congratulating you two on your mating." She winked. "Besides, I need to discuss a few things with Eugenia."

"Lunch at Granny's sounds good to me." Emma agreed as did Regina and Henry.

########

Ruby had found Belle at the library where she was working. She pulled her aside and told her what happened with Rumple. She felt as if Belle deserved to know what happened so she would be prepared for it.

"He's sleeping? And he is no longer the dark one? Are you sure he is going to be okay?" Belle was worried.

Ruby nodded. "He is not going to remember all the bad things he has done. And Emma made sure he would only remember the good parts and that he would never remember being the dark one or having dark powers. She didn't kill him because she knew how much you love him and wanted to help him to be good again. She took his powers and no she isn't like he was when he was the dark one. Remember Rumple was mortal when he became one. Emma isn't mortal so she was able to handle it so the dark magic will not be able to control her like it did with him." She explained.

Belle smiled with relief. "Maybe I should lock up and be with Rumple." She was more than ready to drop everything just to be with him. That was how much she loved him. She was willing to give him another chance and since finding out he was given a chance to try again with a clean slate, she wanted to be there for him.

Ruby smiled, "He is going to be out of it for a couple of hours. So why don't you come with me to Granny's and get some lunch before you do that? You haven't been eating enough since he came back with the Queens of Darkness. Henry's forgiven me for biting his mother."

Belle grinned as she hugged her friend. "I'm glad to hear that. I know how much you care for Emma and her family. And Regina?"

Ruby grinned. "Mated to Emma. Regina and I have worked our differences out. Things are changing a lot for them. Remember Elsa and Ingrid? They are actually Emma and Lily's sisters." She explained as Belle locked the library up and joined her and they walked over to Granny's.

Belle was intrigued by everything Ruby shared with her and listened as they made their way across the street.

########

Cruella and Ursula had just arrived at the diner at the same time Belle and Ruby did. Belle still remembered the time when the Queens of Darkness kidnapped her and held her for ransom until Rumple gave them what they wanted.

"Hello Bookworm." Cruella smiled at Belle. She could see how uneasy Belle was. But she moved inside after holding the door open for Ruby and Belle. Ursula was amused by the whole situation.

Ruby smiled. "It's okay. You'll see."

Maleficent had a wicked smile on her face as she winked at them. "Would you two like to join us?"

Emma grinned. "Hey Belle, Ruby perfect timing." She waited until they moved to their table. "Are you okay Belle?"

Regina smiled at the librarian as Cruella and Ursula joined them as well. "Yes, please sit with us. Henry's at school right now."

Eugenia smiled as she brought them their drinks and began taking their orders. "Ruby and I will help Maleficent keep an eye out for Henry while you two go get your sisters back. I am so glad things are turning out for the better now." She inhaled deeply, noticing that Regina and Emma were the same now. "Congrats on your mating." She winked.

Cruella and Ursula smiled. "That's not all we're celebrating is it?" Cruella winked.

Ursula chuckled. "Your mother tells us you're also expecting." She looked at Emma.

Emma grinned and nodded as she shared a look of love with Regina. She put her hand on her abdomen which felt slightly rounder now. "I am and we're ecstatic about the babies."

Regina beamed as she reached down and caressed Emma's belly. She could notice the slight changes happening and her heart soared at this.

Belle gasped. "Emma's pregnant? Why didn't you tell me Ruby?" She could see how happy Emma and Regina was and their joy was contagious.

Ruby chuckled. "I figured it was their place to tell you their news."

Maleficent beamed proudly. She couldn't help herself. "She's likely to give birth within two to three months from now as she was already going through the changes from Ruby's bite when she and Regina first mated. And now that she's transformed fully, her pregnancy will progress faster." She explained to the non shifters.

Belle was surprised to hear this and intrigued by everything they were saying. "I do know that werewolves when they mate, their gestation period is three months and that's with one pup, but the more pups they have, the faster their pregnancy goes by. But it's interesting what Emma is going through being a hybrid. When Ruby first told me what happened, I was surprised to learn she wasn't a Charming. Ruby told me what happened."

Ruby nodded. "Belle here knows a lot with every book she has read. It's a nice advantage to have all this knowledge."

Maleficent smiled. "And better yet, with Rumple no longer being the dark one, you never have to worry about us going after you again."

Ursula nodded. "Sorry about strangling you. We were desperate for Rumple to give us what we needed. He blindsided us before so we didn't trust him, you understand?"

Cruella added, "we should go out for drinks sometime." She winked.

Belle was surprised at the turn of events. The only people who had never hurt her was Emma and Ruby and Granny. But to see the villains offering an olive branch so to speak, it was a different experience altogether. She had a feeling things were changing and after hearing what Ruby shared, she knew Ruby had been telling the truth about everything. Not that she didn't believe her, she just had to see it with her eyes. "I know Rumple had a lot of enemies and was a hard person to know or understand. But he did show me another side he never showed anyone except Bae and whoever he loved in the past. Emma and Ruby are my friends so… I don't want to think about what happened in the past." She smiled, accepting their apology.

The others smiled at Belle before they started talking about something else while they ate their lunch. They talked about what would happen when Emma and Regina would leave to get Ingrid and Lily.

The Charmings arrived with the pirate in tow. They glared when they saw the villains there.

Mary Margaret was there for her lunch break. She was surprised to see Belle sitting with them after knowing what happened in the past. "Why are you sitting with them? Emma we still need to talk...please! I need you to hear me out."

"Hey Swan." Killian spoke up. "I haven't had rum since well… yesterday. Can we talk? Your parents just want you back. You have not been yourself since and I was hoping we could go talk… you got my note?"

Emma bristled. "Killian. You and I will never happen. I don't care what Mary Margaret thinks. I'm already taken. I have my true love with me. We shared a true love's kiss. That's something those Charmings should know all about. I don't do men. I'm in love with an amazing woman. And as you see, we're having lunch. Go back to Neverland. There's nothing here for you."

Killian was stunned by what Emma said. Naturally the first person he looked at was Regina. "You put a spell on Swan?" He glared at her.

Regina chuckled throatily. "That's what you think? Oh no, we fell in love and like Emma said, we shared a true love's kiss. She's my wife now. My mate. Get away you filthy pirate." Her eyes began glowing and it was obvious to them that Regina was not the same anymore. "Stay away from MY family." She was feeling territorial right now as her beast threatened to come out. She pulled Emma into her arms and caressed her abdomen.

Killian was shocked by the turn of events. "No way! You did not… your eyes… there's dark magic at work here. Swan, you need to get away from the Evil Queen. I will protect you from the likes of her and those villains…"

Mary Margaret and David gasped when they saw the way Regina's eyes were glowing. "What did you do?! Get away from my daughter!"

Ruby chuckled at the trio. "Oh you have no idea… yeah deny it all you want…"

Emma's eyes turned crimson as she began chuckling. She put her hand on top of Regina's and kissed her deeply. "Why would I want to get away from my mate? She's my wife. You think dark magic is at work here? Remember when Ruby bit me? She's a werewolf after all. But I have news for you. I am not your daughter. I never was. Maleficent is my mother. MINE. You know what that means? What happens when a werewolf bites a bone fide dragon?" Emma smirked.

Killian shook his head. "What happened… this is not natural! You're supposed to be with me! My true love!"

Mary Margaret pointed her finger accusingly at Regina and Maleficent. "You did something to my daughter! You've brainwashed her and your eyes… you're evil! A monster…"

Regina laughed. "Am I? If my eyes are glowing like this… and my teeth are sharp… it's because Em-ma bit me when we claimed each other in our mating dance. Now I'm just like her…"

"Mating? What the hell are you talking about? Swan?" Killian looked back at the blonde.

Emma chuckled as she looked down at her abdomen. She moved so they could see her small baby bump. "Regina and I mated. She knocked me up. We do have a family together." Emma licked her lips in a provocative way as she looked at her wife before she looked back at the pirate and the damned Charmings. "You heard me. I'm pregnant. Now if you don't mind… my family and I are discussing arrangements that are more important than you three right now. A little warning… cross the line next time and you won't get to see another day again." She had every intention to go after them, but she wanted to wait until she got her sister back first. She was tempted to destroy them right then and there, but she had a feeling her sister wanted in on the action soon. She couldn't wait to show off her new form but she was biding her time for now.

Maleficent chuckled. "Emma is my daughter. A dragon until Ruby bit her thanks to you two. Just you wait. When my girls get back… we will be waiting for you." She promised.


	9. Chapter 9

Red Fury, Dragon's Wrath

Chapter 9

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. Now some citizens of Storybrooke are starting to realize something's going on with Emma and Regina and it's left them feeling confused. Hook is not ready to accept he has lost Emma for good. Snow/Mary Margaret has rolled up her sleeves, ready for war. But David isn't sure he wants to get involved with this, not after realizing maybe Emma has made a good point. He finds himself second guessing everything. He does have his son to think about after all. Is it too late for him? He has questions and needs answers. What happens when they bring Lily and Ingrid home? Let's find out…

########

Killian looked at the Charmings after Emma and Regina and the others left the diner. "What the hell was that? What happened to my Swan? I don't get it. What does she see in the Evil Queen? Emma's been bitten? Why didn't you tell me about that?" He turned to glare at Ruby who stayed behind with Granny. He lifted his hand and pointed an accusing finger at her. "You bit Swan?!"

Ruby looked at the pirate before looking at Snow and scoffing at her former best friend. "I did. While I was actually busy defending Snow's honor." Sarcasm dripped in her voice. "By the time I found out Snow and her Charming lied to me about what really happened… it was too late to fix what happened." She stepped closer to him. "That was when I realized her blood tasted different. She is NOT their daughter. She's a bona fide dragon. And now because I have bitten her, she's become a dragon werewolf hybrid. Now that she's found her mate in Regina and our Mayor is also a dragon werewolf hybrid and they've started a family of their own." She smiled, happy for them. Ruby got into Killian's face, her eyes glowing. "If I were you, I would let this go of this fantasy of yours and move on. Emma's found her happy ending." She glared at Snow who was shaking her head in disagreement.

"That's not true! Emma is not...no! She can't be…" Snow started denying what happened. "She's my daughter!" She replied indignantly.

David sighed and shook his head. He finally was starting to realize things about Emma and what Ruby said, made sense to him. "Snow, no. Come on, we need to go see Neal. Maybe seeing him will make you feel better." He had a lot of questions he needed answers for, but now was not the right time to talk about it. Not when he knew his wife was not letting go of this any time soon.

Killian scowled. "So you admit this is your fault, wolf? You've bitten her...so that's why she's different. She doesn't belong to the Evil Queen…" he was looking for a loophole he could use to get Emma away from the Evil Bitch.

Ruby scoffed. The pirate was hard headed. "Don't you get it? They shared a true love's kiss. That means she was never really yours to begin with. Trust me, you don't want to get between a wolf or dragon… especially in this case… a hybrid and their mate. If it wasn't clear before, Emma is pregnant. She's carrying Regina's babies. They're mated. In other words, they are married. You cannot do anything about that. If you're not going to listen to me… it's your funeral pirate." She warned him.

Belle looked at the Charmings, especially Snow who was resisting when David tried to get her out of there. "I'm surprised at how someone like you could do something like this to separate a mother from her children. Especially knowing you're always all about being good. You pride yourself over being better than those villains you look down at… forgetting you're the hypocrite here. And knowing Ruby bit Emma… why didn't you react the right way? Are you so blind that you cannot see how much Regina loves Emma? I know you're probably surprised that I would be rooting for them considering the history I have with the villains and with Regina keeping me locked up because of Rumple. But you have been very judgmental about everything they've done, forgetting you're just as bad as they were." She left with Ruby, hearing the way Snow gasped at what she said. She hoped she drove her point home.

Snow looked at her husband indignantly. "How could she say that about me David?!" She didn't think she was bad. No! She was a hero and not a villain. "I think Rumple has poisoned her mind. It's clouded her to the truth."

David sighed. "Let's go home." He was starting to get a headache and didn't want to talk about this anymore. Not when Snow was being this stubborn. It always made it harder to get his wife to understand things from his perspective when she was like this.

Granny looked at David and could see that he was starting to get the bigger picture. She would try to talk with him once he was alone and Snow was not hovering around. She had a knowing smile on her face as the Charmings and that pirate left her diner.

########

After Maleficent, Cruella and Ursula went to take care of things, Emma was able to find out where her sisters were, using the powers of the dark one she had now, she was able to zero in on their whereabouts. Seeing as they were both not very far from each other, they decided to go find them before they would stop and see Robin and warn him about Zelena's deceit.

"It was so nice of Granny to pack us a meal for our trip." Emma grinned as she and Regina put the food in their car.

Regina chuckled knowingly. "Well you're eating for three now." She murmured as they got inside and were soon on their way.

Emma smiled as she felt the way Regina's hand was caressing her thigh. She licked her lips and put one hand on top of hers. "I wonder if Ingrid knows what happened. I think Rumple messed with her memories so I will have to do something about that. As for Lily, I cannot wait to catch up with her. It's been a while."

Regina nodded. "They are going to be in for a surprise. And then there's Elsa. Mal said she would be coming to Storybrooke as soon as she can. Hopefully by the time we get Lily and Ingrid, she will be home where she belongs."

Emma smiled as she looked at her wife. "And then we will be able to find Skadi. Our family will be complete." They had just left Storybrooke.

Regina chuckled as she thought of something else, her eyes trailing down to Emma's small baby bump, she reached over and caressed it lovingly. "And they're going to be so surprised when they see you Em-ma." She purred sensually.

Emma laughed softly. "Even more so when they find out what happened to me. We will need to prepare them since I do not want them to go after Rubes like Mom almost did." She put her hand on top of hers.

"I loved the look on that filthy pirate's face when he found out you're married to me. I wanted to rub it in his face some more." Regina replied.

"Why do I get the feeling you would anyways?" Emma smirked.

"Because if he so much decides to get into your space again, I just might have him for dinner." Was the brunette's response.

Emma chuckled when she heard what her mate was saying. "The same can be said of that tree hugger who loves getting up close and personal with you every chance he gets."

Regina continued grinning. Even though she wanted to warn Robin about her sister, she wasn't sure how her new side would react to Robin when she saw him. She had not taken that into consideration. Whatever happened, she knew she would never want Emma to be something she wasn't. She would not trade her for the world. She loved her so much. Anything Emma wanted, she would make sure she had it.

A while later, they found the truck stop diner off the road and arrived, ready to be reunited with Lily. They moved inside and found a table. Emma glanced around, seeing the place was packed with customers. There were three waitresses working there. Two were blondes but one was a brunette. That very brunette was now walking towards their table. Emma didn't take her eyes off her.

Regina turned to see who Emma was looking at and waited to see what would happen next. She noticed the waitress had a name tag which read Starla.

Emma saw the same thing and her inner lie detector went off. She knew this wasn't even her name.

'Starla' looked at them. "Hello, my name is Starla, I will be your waitress… um…" she sensed something was off and glanced at them, trying to gauge what she was feeling. Her instincts were telling her that she knew this blonde very well.

Emma smiled at 'Starla' as her eyes trailed down to her wrist, seeing that telltale birthmark on her sister's wrist. Emma took her jacket off so Lily would see hers clearly. "Hello Lily."

The brunette gasped as she saw Emma's mark. Suddenly she knew what her senses were telling her. "Emma!" She put her pad down and moved to hug the blonde. The moment they hugged, Lily knew exactly who Emma was to her. It floored her, just to be this close to Emma again.

Emma grinned, smiling with misty eyes as she hugged her sister tightly. "It's so good to see you again. You have no idea!"

Lily grinned as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked down, noticing that Emma was pregnant. She noticed a lot of things had changed with the blonde since the last time they saw each other. "I see you're pregnant. And that's not all. You've changed." Emma looked taller, with a very flawless complexion and beautiful luxurious blonde hair. She took a hold of her hands, looking at them. Emma's nails were black. Permanently. There were so many things she wanted to say to Emma. Taking a deep breath, she started with the most important thing. "I know you're my sister, Emma."

Emma laughed. "Yes I am. How did you find out… sis?"

Regina smiled, watching the reunion taking place. She was so glad that Emma found one of her sisters.

Lily grinned. "First… do you want something to drink or to eat?" She then looked at the other woman who was there with Emma. She sensed things about her too.

Emma shared a look with Regina and they both nodded. After giving Lily their orders and Lily went to take their orders to the cook before bringing their drinks out to them. She asked her boss for time off and her boss relented, seeing that Starla was reunited with her long lost sister. Lily then moved to join the women, getting a drink of her own and something to eat. She took a deep breath before she started. "I met the Apprentice the last time I ran away from home after I found out you had been kicked out of your last foster home. I tried to find you, but something's been blocking me from finding you. Anyways, he told me about some things that happened and the hand those damned Charmings played in what happened with us. He admitted the part he played and said that things would happen. And then… I met Loki not so long ago. He confirmed things about you and mentioned that we have two other sisters. Do you know who they are?"

Emma nodded. "I do and believe me, when we get them back… you know our mother is Maleficent don't you?" When Lily nodded, she continued. "Our other parent is Skadi we're going to rescue her once we reunite with our other sisters. Elsa will be arriving in Storybrooke soon, and we are about to get Ingrid before we all go back together. Wanna ditch this place and come with us to Storybrooke and to Mom?" Emma had a knowing grin on her face.

Lily lit up. "You gotta ask? Of course I wanna join you! I don't ever want to be separated from you again, sis." She beamed.

Regina smiled. "Well then, there are some things that you need to know." She shared a look with Emma.

The blonde then picked up from there. "Things have changed with me. But do not blame Ruby… that's red riding hood to you, she's actually a werewolf. And well, she bit me and that's because she had no idea Snow White lies to her all these years. When I found out what Snow and her Charming did to us, to our mother, naturally I went to confront them. Ruby used to be Snow's best friend and thought she was defending her when I disrespected my so called mother… yeah Snow and David think I'm their daughter." Emma scoffed. "Anyways, Ruby bit me twice before she realized my blood tasted different... not human. That I was a dragon and she'd bitten me. She then saw their true colors. Aghast, and full of remorse, she ran away. Regina and I went after her and explained the whole story to her. I forgave her because she had no idea what Snow lied about until then. As a result, I turned into a dragon werewolf hybrid. This is my mate, Regina. I claimed her and now she's like me." Emma explained.

Lily's jaw dropped when she heard everything her sister shared. "So this Ruby… uh red riding hood… a werewolf? Wow… she was Snow's best friend… not anymore right?"

Regina chuckled. "You should have seen it when Miss Lucas… Ruby gave it to them good. She wants nothing to do with them ever again."

Lily tilted her head, intrigued by what Regina said. "And you're not a fan of theirs either I take it."

Emma smirked. "Well… who is Snow White's archenemy?" A look of pure mischief came into her eyes. She and Regina shared a private look with each other.

Lily's eyes widened. "The Evil Queen?"

"That's right dear." Regina smiled. "Me."

"Oh this is rich! You married the Evil Queen? Color me impressed sis!" Lily laughed. "And those babies… I sense twins… how…"

"Again, me. Not only is your sister the daughter of a dragon… as you are too… but we're shapeshifters. We can change our anatomy." Regina smiled. "I gave them to Em-ma."

They finished eating and then it was time to go. They were headed for Boston. While on the road, Emma and Regina filled Lily in on who Ingrid was and what they would be doing afterwards. Lily was able to tell them that she was aware that they were four sisters. Two born from Maleficent while the other two were born from Skadi. She was looking forward to meeting Ingrid and Elsa.

Regina was also looking forward to seeing what was so special about Boston. It was a part of Emma's life when she was younger and had been the place where their son had ran off to find Emma and bring her to Storybrooke. She knew she would need to thank Henry for that too. "Emma and I also share a son, Henry." She was proud of that fact as they told Lily about him too.

Emma explained about how Henry came to be, wanting to fill her sister in on everything that happened since they last saw each other. She was so proud of Henry, they both were and it showed. It wasn't long before they finally arrived in Boston.

"And how do you know how to find Ingrid? Did you do something with that Rumplestiltskin… yeah the Apprentice mentioned him too. He said that he would be dealt with but given a clean slate. Had it been me, I would have probably killed him."

"If circumstances were different, I would have too. But Belle… yeah the one from the beauty and the beast… she loves him and she's my friend. Giving him a clean slate and taking his memories away… the bad ones and wicked ones… I took his powers and used his memories to find you and that's how I will find our sister, Ingrid." She smiled.

Lily noticed some things that made Emma different. Even though Regina was a hybrid like Emma was, Lily couldn't help but notice some things had changed with her sister. She was looking forward to seeing what would come from those changes. She was also looking forward to getting to know her better again now that they've reconnected again.

########

They finally arrived where Emma's dark one powers led them. Ironically it was at a place where they trained hockey players or used one of their several ice rinks to train ice skaters to pursue their dreams of being professional skaters.

Emma had a smirk on her face. "Figures she would end up at a place like this." Her eyes twinkled as they entered, only to be stopped by security guards, wanting to know their business there.

Emma shared a look with Lily and Regina before looking back at the men. "Is Ingrid here...um she likes to be called Sarah…"

"Sarah Fisher? Why would you call her Ingrid if that's not her name?" He crossed his arms over his chest, suspicious of the women there.

When Sarah moved into their line of vision, everything seemed to come back to the older blonde as she remembered who she was just by seeing Emma there. She gasped as she began recalling everything that happened not so long ago. "Emma? What are you doing here?" She blinked a few times as she realized they were not in Storybrooke and that was not all, she was still very much alive. "What happened?" She moved towards them, recognizing Regina now as well.

Emma lit up when she saw Ingrid. She smirked at the men who were clearly surprised that Sarah knew these women. Emma brushed by them and hugged Ingrid, taking her into her arms. "We have a lot to talk about."

Ingrid gave a little sob but was glad to see Emma again and to be hugged like this. She had so many questions but she would get her answers soon enough. "Yes we certainly do." They left together. "I see you and Regina worked out your differences."

Regina smiled. "Oh yes we did, in more ways than one. Hello Ingrid."

Emma grinned. "This is Lily. Remember…"

Ingrid nodded. "The same Lily you told me about when we were living together?"

Emma nodded. "Yes that Lily. And um well… remember when you wanted me and Elsa to be your sisters?" Upon seeing Ingrid nodding to that, she continued. "Well you were right. You didn't realize it then… but you sensed something alright. Elsa and I as well as Lily… we ARE your real sisters as it turns out…"

"What? Wait a minute… you know this how?" Ingrid was flabbergasted by this bit of news.

Lily chuckled. "I knew about you too, sis. Just wait until we tell you everything." She smirked as she shared a knowing grin with Emma.

"Yep. Have I got a story for you." Emma laughed as they headed for their next destination.


	10. Chapter 10

Red Fury, Dragon's Wrath

Chapter 10

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. Well now they are about to tell Ingrid everything they discovered about what happened before they get to warn Robin about Zelena. How will Robin react to the fact he can't touch Regina anymore? Lol shall we see?

########

Regina got out her cellphone and called Maleficent to let her know they now had Lily and Ingrid with them. Maleficent was elated with the news that she would be reuniting with all her daughters soon. They talked for a while before Emma could tell Ingrid everything that happened.

After getting off the phone, Regina looked at her wife and sisters in law. "Mal is looking forward to meeting you two soon, Elsa is back in Storybrooke and catching up on everything that's happened. Mal is also explaining everything to her." She smiled.

Ingrid looked at them. "Mal? Is that short for something?"

Emma chuckled. "Maleficent. She's our mother. Next to Skadi that is.

Ingrid's eyebrows rose in recognition. "Skadi? Now that's a name I've heard before. How did you know about Maleficent being our mother? What's your proof?" She was still trying to imagine them being their parents.

Lily laughed. "Well the Apprentice has told me certain things and Emma here helped to fill in the blanks. If anything… Em and I have dreamt of dragons. Have you had any dragon dreams?" She asked their older sister.

Ingrid frowned slightly. "Dragons… sometimes but mostly wolves. But how does that…"

Emma spoke up. "It's some of the things that connect us. I'm a dragon and so is Lily, but we are also shapeshifters. I'm only recently getting to know whatI can do with snow and ice powers. But before we talk about that and how it happened, we need to tell you everything that brought us to this moment." Emma and Lily started telling Ingrid everything they learned about their births and what happened before and after their births came to be. The part the Charmings played in the whole mess as well as Rumple and the Apprentice. She explained how Rumple was no longer the dark one. She left nothing out. She wanted to make sure Ingrid was up to speed with everything.

By the time they finished telling Ingrid everything, she was seething. She couldn't believe what she was hearing and couldn't wait to confront the ones responsible for what happened. Snowflakes were starting to float around her.

"And that's not all. Tell her what happened sis." Lily urged.

Emma chuckled. "Remember Snow's best friend Ruby? They're on the outs now. And Ruby wants nothing to do with them anymore. You see…" she proceeded to share what happened. How Ruby defended three for the wrong reasons and bit Emma when she confronted the Charmings. She explained everything. "Once Ruby realized my blood tasted different, she realized I wasn't human and that Mary Margaret had lied to her about everything. She was pissed off you two should have heard her when she confronted them the next day. But it was too late. You know she's a werewolf. And well she bit me, a dragon…"

Ingrid's eyes grew wide. "You're a hybrid." She finished. Her eyes moved to take in the changes Emma had clearly gone through. "A pregnant hybrid…" she saw the way Regina was smiling proudly and caressing Emma's thigh. "You and Regina…"

Emma grinned. "Yep. She's my mate, my true love."

Regina then explained how they ended up together and how they'd shared a true love's kiss. How they made love and then later mated when they realized it was the best thing to do as a family. They explained what to expect with them being dragons and shapeshifters. How with them being hybrids, the pregnancy would progress faster.

Ingrid was learning a lot about herself and their parentage, finding that everything was starting to make more sense. "And now that we're sisters, I am looking forward to sharing this whole experience with you as a family." She was feeling happy ands proud to finally have a family she could be a part of without having one where she would need to hide from who she really was.

Lily and Emma smiled at their sister. "Family." They agreed, reaching out and taking a hold of each other's hands.

Regina smiled knowingly. "And now when we get back home, you'll get to meet Mal and Elsa before we finds Skadi and bring her home too."

########

The women continued until they finally arrived in New York. Arriving at Robin's apartment building, Emma had a huge smirk on her face as they all got out of her car. She felt Regina take a hold of her hand.

Regina chuckled as she pulled Emma closer and kissed her deeply. She couldn't wait to see what would happen next once they saw her former flame. She caressed Emma's baby bump. "Let's go warn Robin about my sister."

Ingrid smiled. "Ahh Robin and Marian you mean? Oh yes I remember her…"

Emma saw the confused look on Lily's face. "Our big sis put a freezing spell on Marian who ended up being Zelena in disguise only we didn't know it was her at that time when Regina sent them across the line to save her life or else she would have died." She explained.

Ingrid smirked. "I knew she wasn't really Marian." She chuckled as they moved up to the apartment.

"You'll have to explain that to me." Regina looked at Ingrid before she knocked at the door.

Ingrid smiled, "I will be happy to once everything settles down."

Before anything else could be said, the door opened and Robin was surprised to see Regina there. He did not notice the others yet. "Regina!" He lit up and moved forward to take the brunette in his arms and tried to kiss her.

Regina growled, feeling her beast revolt at the way Robin tried to touch her. "NO!" She pushed him away. "Don't touch me! Ugh!" She found him repulsive now that she was mated with Emma. She couldn't stand to have anyone who wasn't her mate touching her like that.

Robin's face fell, hurt by the way Regina was looking at him. He couldn't begin to understand what was wrong. "But Regina! What's going on with you? Is this because I left with my wife? But you told me to… I love you! You know I would rather be with you but…"

Regina lifted her hand, stopping him from talking. "No Robin. This has nothing to do with that…" When Robin moved forward to try to take her into his arms again, Regina stepped back, feeling Emma wrap her arm around her shoulders. She sighed in relief at her wife's nearness. "I said DON'T TOUCH ME!" She warned him. "This has everything to do with my sister Zelena. She's been masquerading as Marian. But your wife is dead and…"

Robin finally noticed who else was there. He frowned at the way Emma had her arm around his soulmate. He did not understand why Regina was allowing Emma to hold her like that when it should be him comforting her. "Um… what are you talking about? How can she be Zelena? I thought she was dead. Come on. Why are you acting like this? I want to hold you in my arms. I've missed you and…" he looked at Emma. "I would like to talk with Regina alone." He then saw that there were two others there. He did not recognize the other brunette but the older blonde caused his heart to nearly stop. "What's she doing here?!" He glared at Ingrid. "Regina. I want them out of my home. You can stay and we can…"

Emma growled. "You don't get to tell her what to do. Not anymore."

"She's MY true love! My soulmate! Get out!" Robin snapped.

Regina laughed harshly. "I'm not your anything!"

Just then, the door opened and Marian was there with some groceries. "I had no idea we would have compa…" her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Ingrid there. "Stay away from me!"

Ingrid laughed. "Afraid I will turn you into a block of ice again?"

Robin looked from Marian to Regina. "Tell them to go away."

Regina shook her head. "I will not. And we have important matters to talk about. Like my sister Zelena. That woman is not your wife. She's Zelena in disguise." She glared at 'Marian'.

Marian looked at Ingrid before looking at Regina. "Oh he knows." She smiled smugly.

Guilt flashed across Robin's face. "I uhh knew. I mean butI have needs. I'm a man and well…"

Regina rolled her eyes and scoffed. She wasn't interested in hearing his excuses. She glared at Marian. "Cut the crap. I know you're Zelena."

Marian smiled even wider as she touched the green pendant she was wearing. She then changed back to herself. "Are you going to tell my sister our good news? Or should I?" She couldn't wait to hurt her sister even more.

"What's going on Robin?" Regina asked, curious to know what her sister thought she had over her.

Robin refused to look Regina in the eye. "She's pregnant." He sighed before he finally looked at her. "I don't love her. I love you. We can raise the baby together and we…"

Regina laughed. "That's your news? Well you made your bed. Now you need to lie in it. Happy for you Greenie." She looked at Robin and shook her head. "You really are an idiot. I have what I want and that's not you. You can keep your baby. I have mine right here." She wrapped her arms around Emma and they could see that Emma was pregnant and sporting a baby bump of her own. "Surprise! We're having a baby too." She then kissed Emma deeply.

Zelena's jaw dropped in surprise. That was very unexpected. "You and that Savior?! You have got to be kidding me!"

Emma chuckled. "She's not kidding. She did get me pregnant." She licked her lips. "And she's not your true love or soulmate. She's mine." Her eyes glowed crimson. "You thought you were the only blonde with a lion tattoo? Regina mentioned that to me."

Regina chuckled as she turned Emma's handand showed them her lion tattoo. "I talked with Tink. Seems she made a mistake. Emma was always meant to be mine. I knew about her long before she was born. You see, Rumple hinted to me about being with my Swan, that I would understand one day. And now I do. Emma and I shared a True Love's kiss. That is something I never had with you, Robin. And now she's giving me something you could never give me." She murmured, caressing Emma's abdomen lovingly.

"I cannot accept that. I will not accept this!" Robin's face grew red as he saw the way Emma's eyes were glowing. "She's corrupted you Regina! You belong with me!"

Regina growled at Robin. "NEVER! Em-ma is MINE! My wife! My mate! My everything! You are nothing to me." Her eyes were completely black. "You and my sister deserve each other."

Emma saw the way Robin protested and when he reached out to take ahold of her wife, she snapped. "Keep your hands OFF MY WIFE!" She snarled as her teeth began growing longer and her hands turned into talons.

"You love that MONSTER!? Regina?! Can't you see what she's…"

Regina laughed. "Yes I do love her." Her eyes began glowing as she began to transform.

Lily and Ingrid watched the scene unfolding in front of them with rapt fascination. "Well damn!" Lily laughed.

Zelena was floored by everything that was happening. She had never imagined something like this would take place. And to see what her sister was doing, she began to rethink things through. She looked at Robin and then back at Regina. "You're going to let your girlfriend eat him?"

Regina shrugged. "She's eating for three now. Should I let the mother of my children go hungry?" She smiled. "Anything she wants, she gets."

Robin gave a start when he realized Regina was going to let Emma kill him. He began backing up, fear shone strong in his eyes as he saw how Emma transformed in front of them. If she stood upright, he was sure she would destroy the apartment and them in it. "Please don't…" he whimpered as he lost control of his bladder. "What about my boy?"

Emma continued forward, trapping Robin in place. There was nowhere he could escape to. She opened her great jaws and snapped them shut within an hair's width of his face. His eyes were screwed shut and Emma wanted so badly to devour him. She would have done so, but she knew he had a son to take care of. She slowly transformed back to herself. "REGINA IS MINE. I BELONG TO HER. Next time you won't be so lucky." She snarled.

Regina inhaled deeply, loving what Emma did. She felt so turned on. "Let's go home Em-ma." She purred and kissed her wife.

Lily laughed, loving what her sister did. "Guess I'll be seeing you around. Oh by the way, I'm Lily, Emma's sister." She smirked as they left.

Ingrid chuckled. "That was fun to watch. You know what I can do. Regina is my sister in law. That means I'm Emma's big sister. Mess with them, and you will have to deal with me." She smirked as she left with her sisters.

Zelena looked at Robin and scoffed. She began to wonder what she had gotten herself into. Things had obviously changed a lot since the last time she tried to mess with Regina and Emma. She didn't know if she wanted to mess with them again. Not after she saw what happened. She rubbed her abdomen and made a Peronist to herself and to her baby she was going to do something about this whole mess. But first, she needed answers.

########

They were back on the road again. They'd laughed about what happened with Robin and Zelena.

"Man you really showed them!" Lily laughed.

Ingrid looked at Lily and smiled. "She sure did."

Regina beamed. "I thought you were going to devour him. I loved seeing you put him in his place Em-ma." She purred sensually.

"I was very tempted. My beast was hungry. We might need to stop and get something to eat before we go home." Emma was feeling ravenous. Her teeth were getting sharper again.

"Then let's do that. I want to make sure you and our babies are well fed." Regina replied.

Emma gave Regina a toothy grin. "Good idea, my Queen." Her stomach rumbled.

########

Elsa had spent the day with Maleficent, getting to know her mother. At first it was an awkward meeting as she was still reeling from finding out that her entire life had been nothing but a lie and then to find out she was actually related to Ingrid and to Emma and then learning they also had another sister, she wanted to catch up on everything. Seeing Henry there, reminded her of the last time she was in town, how much she could see that Emma and Regina loved Henry and vice versa. She was glad to see another familiar face. That was when it hit her that he was her nephew. She felt a strong sense of family and that was something she was getting used to. Being around Maleficent also helped her to bond on a whole new level with her. She finally felt what she'd never experienced with the parents she had grown up with. When Maleficent held her in her arms, she felt as if she had finally come home. She knew her life would never be the same again. Elsa was looking forward to seeing Emma again and even Ingrid. She knew this timer, the circumstances would be different, better. She was also looking forward to meeting this Lily that Emma had spoken briefly about s during her time there before.

########

As soon as they crossed the town line into Storybrooke, they all got hit by a wave of magic, Ingrid smiled, feeling her magic return once again, a thousandfold. She felt as if she'd come home and was back in her skin.

Lily doubled over feeling a flood of magic fill her completely. She finally got what her sister was talking about as she moaned in surprise at the Magic's intensity.

Emma laughed, looking at her sister. "Take a look at your eyes sis!" While Emma's eyes were glowing blue, green, changing to Crimson and white and black, Lily's eyes had turned black before turning neon green. "Feel your dragon?"

Regina handed a mirror to Lily and smiled knowingly as her own eyes glowed Purple, gold and then Crimson. "Feels good doesn't it, dear?" She called Mal to let her know they were back in town and made arrangements so they would meet at Granny's.

It wasn't much longer until they pulled up in front of Granny's diner and got out of the car. Regina shared a knowing look with Emma as they turned to look at Lily and Ingrid.

Emma was feeling over the moon and looking forward to introducing her sisters to their mother. She smiled when she saw Maleficent come out of the diner with Elsa and Henry. She looked at her sisters. "Ready to meet mom?"

They were not the only people there. The Charmings had just arrived with none other than that damned pirate. When they made a move to get closer to Emma, she had stiffened up and glared at them before she moved Ingrid and Lily towards Maleficent.

Regina stopped the trio. "Don't bother. Em-ma wants nothing to do with you." She gloated. "Stay away from my wife."

"Or what?" Killian challenged her.

Regina gave him a very dark smile. "Don't push your luck Pirate. Unless you want me to take you out of the equation permanently. You'll get no other chances in the game of life."

"You're threatening Killian? You can't do that." Mary Margaret replied.

"I'm still the Mayor. To Emma, I'm her Queen. What I say goes. And whatever Emma wants, she gets. No questions asked. Remember what my wife said to you before? Now that her sisters are home where they belong, your days may be numbered."

That was when they noticed the Snow Queen. "What is she doing back here? Why is she here?"

Regina chuckled. "She's reuniting with her family. Isn't that exciting?" She gave them a wide smile that was also very predatory.

Lily glared daggers at the Charmings before letting Emma lead her to their mother. She finally looked at Maleficent for the first time. "Mama?"

Maleficent gave a little sob as she gathered her into her arms. "Oh Lilith, my love, my darling! You're beautiful. My baby's home!" She kissed her cheeks and hugged her tightly before she pulled Ingrid into her arms. "Ingrid, my love, you're beautiful baby and home! I love you so much." She moved and hugged Emma, thanking her for bringing her babies home. "My darling Emma, I love you! Oh you're getting bigger!" She beamed as she caressed her abdomen which had grown a little more rounder. She pulled Elsa into their group hug. "I'm so happy to have all my babies home now! All we need to do is get your other mother too and our family will be complete."

Elsa was so happy to see Emma and seeing she was pregnant and had made up with Regina, lifted her spirits. She hugged them, before she hugged Ingrid. "Looks like you were right about us being sisters." She chuckled. "I mean, I already felt a kinship with Emma but now it's making sense. And you… that really surprised me."

Ingrid smiled. "It surprised me too Elsa. Now we can make everything right as a family. I'm sorry for trying to set you up before." She hugged Elsa.

Elsa sighed and smiled. "I already forgave you. Besides, we're sisters and we should never let anyone separate us again." She looked at Emma and Regina. "I'm happy for them…" they continued talking.

Henry ran and hugged his parents. "I'm so glad you're home moms!" He was glad to see that they found his aunts. He knew this time things would be better.

Lily was so happy to be with her family and enjoyed meeting her nephew. She could see how proud his parents were of him. She felt a fierce protectiveness for her entire family. She looked at Emma and knew without doubt that she felt the same way as did Ingrid and Elsa and their beautiful mother. She bet even Regina felt the same way, especially with how protective she was of her wife and family.

Killian glared at them as he turned to look at Snow and Charming. "I don't care what the Evil Queen thinks. Emma belongs to me. I need to break the spell on her and…"

Mary Margaret nodded. "We will talk with Blue and see if she can help us and then we will make things right again."

David sighed, getting a bad feeling about this. He was beginning to have second thoughts. "You know Ruby has never lied to us before. What if she's right? If we do not heed her warning, we could be walking into something we will never be able to get out of."

"No David! They have a hold on Emma. She can't be what she's saying. I don't care. She's MY daughter! Our daughter!" Snow replied.

########

Cruella and Ursula had heard everything the Charmings were saying before they headed into the diner where the dragon and her family were preparing to eat. They looked at Maleficent's daughters and smiled. "You finally got your girls home. We just saw the Charmings and that Pirate…" they proceeded to tell them what they'd overheard on their way in.

"Is that right?" Emma's eyes had gotten darker as a growl erupted from deep inside her chest.

"What if David is finally thinking more clearly? Obviously Snow White thinks she can change you and make you into this picture perfect daughter she wants." Regina scoffed. "Blue better not try anything because Emma is carrying my children."

Emma pulled her wife closer. "She can try, but she won't succeed." She promised.

Maleficent chuckled. "I may have a few tricks up my sleeves for that blue fairy should she choose to help Snow White."

Lily cracked her knuckles. "If they touch my sister, I'll bash their faces in."

Ruby heard what Lily said andit put a smile on her face. "I think I would like to see that." She winked.

Ingrid and Elsa shared a grin. "With us in your corner, they have something coming to them."

Maleficent laughed. "Oh how I wish Skadi were here for this."

Cruella and Ursula chuckled knowingly. "This is one family they will never want to mess with." Ursula nodded in agreement as she added, "They would be foolish to even think about trying."


End file.
